Gaïa 2 - La lutte pour Gaïa
by iloveharlock
Summary: Ne pouvant supporter l'idée d'être la cause de la mort de son père, Alban disparaît dans la mer d'étoiles. Menacé par le Conseil de Gaïa et les Walkyries, et ayant perdu sa seule raison de vivre, Albator pourrait bien trouver cette fin qu'il recherche depuis tant de décennies.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_ : Albator appartient à son créateur M. Leiji Matsumoto. Son univers appartient au film 3D.

Alban et les autres personnages sont à moi

**1.**

N'ayant pas compris grand-chose à ce que son capitaine lui avait raconté en quelques mots, Kei était venue à sa rencontre alors que le spacewolf se posait sur le pont d'envol et que, venant d'un autre sas, Doc Zéro déboulait à son tour.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Ce n'était que trop envisageable. La facilité pour reprendre Alban ne pouvait que me mettre la puce à l'oreille ! Je lui ai donné un cosmogun complètement déchargé pour le tester. Il n'a dès lors pas manqué de m'en braquer. Et j'ai dû l'assommer ensuite pour le lui reprendre et le ramener. Doc, occupe-toi de lui !

- Il faut d'abord que je trouve comment ils ont procédé. Ensuite, j'ignore jusqu'à quel point il a été lobotomisé pour te tuer…

Alors que l'_Arcadia_ s'éloignait de la Terre, Kei vint auprès d'Albator qui était silencieux et distant dans son haut fauteuil aux coussins rouges.

- Pourquoi Alban ?

- Parce qu'il est celui dont j'étais supposé le moins me méfier, qu'il pouvait m'accompagner partout et le plus souvent nous nous retrouvions seuls, qu'il était livré totalement sans défense à Gaïa et qu'ils pouvaient faire de lui ce qu'ils voulaient !

- Heureusement que tu as eu cette intuition, se réjouit la blonde seconde de l'_Arcadia_.

- Si seulement je savais ce qu'ils lui ont fait !…

* * *

><p>- C'était un implant, renseigna le Doc de l'<em>Arcadia<em>. Il était dans son cortex cérébral, mais pas trop profond. Ils lui ont ordonné l'ordre de te tuer, dès qu'il aurait une arme entre les mains ! Je l'ai extrait. Alban devrait se remettre assez rapidement.

- Je vais le voir !

- Je te le déconseille, capitaine.

- Et pourquoi cela ? grinça Albator qui s'était déjà à demi levé.

- J'ignore quelle sera la réaction du gamin en te voyant. Il est possible que des souvenirs résiduels de sa programmation demeurent. Ou plus simplement encore celui du fait que tu l'as frappé !

- Je comprends… Mais il ne va pas apprécier non plus d'être hospitalisé et que je ne sois pas à ses côtés !

- Ca ira, une fois qu'il aura les idées plus claires, assura le Doc. Il irait beaucoup plus mal s'il avait rempli sa mission !

- Je suppose…

- C'est une évidence, capitaine ! insista le Doc.

- Mais son jeune âge va s'arrêter sur les derniers souvenirs qu'il aura eu auprès de la tombe de Yama. Il va m'en vouloir, et je ne peux lui en faire le reproche ! Envoie donc Alban sur la passerelle une fois que tu le jugeras suffisamment rétabli.

- A tes ordres.

- A défaut de pouvoir le serrer dans mes bras, tu me tiens au courant de l'évolution de son état de santé ?

- Bien sûr !

_ - Mais c'est ton arme, papa ! protesta le jeune garçon, néanmoins fasciné par la lourde arme entre ses mains._

_ - Qui d'autre pourrait donc la détenir ?_

_ Alban caressa doucement le métal du cosmogun._

_ - Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça, papa._

_ - Tu es grand, tu es jeune, mais le monde dans lequel tu grandis le nécessite._

_ - Non, je crois que tu ne comprends pas, sourit l'adolescent. J'ai été programmé pour ça !_

_ Braquant son père, Alban lui tira en plein cœur._

_ - Ton cosmogun est vide !_

_ - Gaïa ne t'aurait pas laissé filer si facilement, toi qui représentais tant dans leur guerre contre moi ! Il était évident que tu serais piégé, pour agir une fois que je t'aurais ramené au plus près de moi !_

_ - Je dois te tuer ! hurla l'adolescent, se ramassant sur lui-même comme s'il s'apprêtait à se jeter contre son père._

_ - Il me faut continuer de te sauver, Alban, gronda Albator, et de toi-même en cet instant !_

_ Serrant le poignet armé, il arrêta sans effort la charge du jeune garçon, le bloquant, lui arrachant le cosmogun inoffensif des doigts._

_ Et ensuite, sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, il l'avait violemment frappé en plein visage._


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Kei et Yattaran avaient surveillé du coin de l'œil leur capitaine qui tournait comme un lion en cage, martelant au passage de ses évolutions la barre en bois ou son impérial fauteuil de bois sculpté et de coussins écarlates.

A un moment, s'étant approché de la console de sa blonde seconde en combinaison rose, il s'était figé, alors que les portes de la passerelle s'ouvraient.

- Alban !

Le jeune garçon traversa la passerelle, en uniforme noir frappé de la tête de mort Pirate, le bandage blanc protégeant la plaie de l'intervention chirurgicale tranchant sur ses longues boucles couleur de caramel.

- Alban, j'ai à te parler ! pria Albator en se dirigeant vers lui.

L'adolescent jeta un regard vide à son père.

- J'ai à effectuer de la maintenance en salle des machines, capitaine. J'ai à faire, je suis déjà en retard. Je ne peux pas m'attarder ici, j'avais juste un enregistrement à venir prendre, sinon cet avorton de Maji me passera à la moulinette et il est assez impressionnant quand il est en colère !

- A plus tard, Alban.

- Au plus tard, ou jamais ! siffla le jeune garçon en se retirant précipitamment. Tu m'as fait mal !

- Et tu voulais m'abattre.

- Je ne me souviens de rien… Comment pourrais-je seulement te faire du mal ? Tu es mon père ! Je n'ai que toi dans cette vie… On a voulu nous monter l'un contre l'autre ?

Albator s'approcha tout près de son fils.

- C'est une évidence. Tu es mon seul enfant, je t'adore à l'infini – même s'il m'aura fallu treize ans pour le reconnaître et t'avouer la vérité – je ne te blesserai plus, mais je ne laisserai jamais mon propre fils me tirer dessus !

- Je ne voulais pas… Je ne me souviens pas, je te le répète… Je suis tellement désolé, mon papa !

- Je viendrai te voir ce soir, Alban.

De l'affolement étincela dans le regard du jeune garçon, alors qu'il se retirait précipitamment de l'étreinte du bras de son père sur son épaule.

- Non, plus personne, dans mon « foyer ». Je ne le supporterais plus ! Si je n'ai plus ce terrier secret… j'aurai été complètement détruit. Même s'il ne m'a rien fait, Ughold m'a terrifié, il irradiait la mauvaiseté ! Nous anéantir, ce sont les intentions de Gaïa, ce Conseil de chiottes finira bien par gagner ! Tu devrais le réaliser et l'accepter, papa ! Tu seras vaincu, que ce soit par Gaïa ou par ces maudites Walkyries !

- Je les affronterai, tous. Je tomberai si tel est mon destin. Pour te donner le tien.

- Et si le Conseil avait « trafiqué » d'autres choses en moi ?

- L'implant a été enlevé de ta tête, fit tendrement Albator en caressant le pansement entourant la tête de son fils. Tu es libéré. Doc t'a sondé, au plus profond qu'il le pouvait, tu es sain, Alban.

- Je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis, papa…

- Comment cela ?

- Je t'aime, je te hais. J'ai embrassé ta cause depuis ma venue au monde sur ce cuirassé pirate maudit, mais je sens que je n'y ai pas ma place ! J'ai survécu, Gaïa m'a corrompu, je n'arrive plus à me sentir en sécurité à ce bord !

L'adolescent battit précipitamment en retraite, fuyant littéralement la passerelle où il ne s'était que trop attardé.

* * *

><p><em>- Je t'aime, je te hais. J'ai embrassé ta cause depuis ma venue au monde sur ce cuirassé pirate maudit, mais je sens que je n'y ai pas ma place ! J'ai survécu, Gaïa m'a corrompu, je n'arrive plus à me sentir en sécurité à ce bord ! !<em>

Ayant fini sa journée de tâches, Alban s'était réfugié dans sa chambre, sur son lit, roulé en boule, un oreiller serré contre sa poitrine.

L'adolescent tremblait comme une feuille.

« J'ai menti, papa… Je me rappelle parfaitement à présent de ce conditionnement ! J'ai cru que c'était un cauchemar mais c'est donc bel et bien la réalité au vu de ce que j'ai failli te faire ! Tu m'as peut-être rendu ta confiance, mais je ne pourrai plus jamais croire en moi… Quoi qu'en pense aussi Doc, impossible de savoir s'ils ne m'ont pas fait autre chose, pour plus tard ! Comment est-ce que je pourrais supporter de te faire du mal, tu es tout ce que j'ai au monde ! ».

Alban s'assit sur le lit.

« On dirait bien que ce serait à moi de te protéger, papa… Et c'est moi le danger ! Je suis tellement désolé ! ».

Peu après, entendant son père s'annoncer, le jeune garçon ne déverrouilla pas la porte, ne s'endormant d'un sommeil agité que bien plus tard dans la nuit.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Se détournant un moment de la barre, le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ se pencha sur l'un des écrans de la console de contrôle la plus proche.

Il observa Alban qui se trouvait dans les cuisines du cuirassé qui n'œuvraient plus que pour lui. Sauf qu'en ce moment précis l'adolescent se contentait de tranches de pain et d'un verre d'eau.

- Il ne se plaint pas. Ce gamin sait prendre sur lui, remarqua Kei.

- Pourtant, il est en pleine croissance et il devrait plutôt se régaler de plats équilibrés et copieux, gronda Albator.

- Nous avons perdu du temps en évitant les éruptions solaires de Galorion. Les réserves de vivres ont atteint un niveau critique, soupira la blonde seconde du vaisseau pirate. Alban pourra à nouveau s'alimenter normalement d'ici seulement quelques jours.

- Je vais le voir !

* * *

><p>Revenu à son studio, voisin des appartements de son père, Alban lui permit cette fois de rentrer.<p>

- Tu as mangé, Alban ?

- Oui.

Le grand pirate balafré grimaça.

- Tu dois encore avoir faim…

- Oui, avoua le jeune garçon, avec réticence, mais ne pouvant nier une évidence.

- Je sais. Les stocks sont presque vides, j'ai dû te rationner… Mais dans quatre jours nous serons en approche d'un marché galactique. J'enverrai mes navettes faire provision de vivres afin que tu puisses à nouveau te remplir l'estomac selon tes appétits.

Alban pinça des dents une de ses lèvres.

- Je pourrai me dégourdir les jambes ?

- Si tu veux. Beebop t'accompagnera. C'est lui qui tiendra les cordons de la bourse.

- On dispose de combien ?

- J'ai pillé quelques entrepôts lors de mon voyage pour revenir te chercher sur le cuirassé de Vermon. Du matériel, mais aussi pas mal d'argent liquide ! Tu peux te faire plaisir, Alban ! sourit Albator avec une émotion soudaine qui ne fut pas loin de le faire rougir !

- Merci, papa. Et, ensuite, qu'arrivera-t-il une fois que nous repartirons en vol ?

- Je suis prêt à affronter les Walkyries. J'ai passé des semaines sur la planète de Mimay à étudier son histoire, je ne pars pas vaincu, comme tu peux le penser !

- J'ai eu des propos maladroits… reconnut Alban. Tu m'en veux ?

- Jamais ! Je te les répéterai le moment venu, mais je veux déjà t'enjoindre à la plus grande prudence une fois que tu seras au marché ligurien.

- Tu ne viendras pas, toi aussi ? interrogea alors le jeune garçon, surpris.

- Je crains de n'être que trop reconnaissable ! Et j'ai toujours trouvé que s'emmitoufler dans un long manteau à capuche ne faisait qu'attirer davantage l'attention que de vraiment dissimuler celui qui le porte !

- Tu n'as pas tort, rit Alban, franchement amusé. Ça ne semble crédible que dans les films !

- Je pourrai venir te tenir compagnie ce soir. Ou bien voudras-tu à nouveau t'enfermer ? Cela m'inquiète, je ne te le cacherai pas. Je n'aime pas ne pas pouvoir parvenir jusqu'à toi !

- Quoi, tu redoutes que je ne fasse une bêtise ? sursauta l'adolescent.

- Tu es mal, ta tristesse pourrait en effet te donner des idées un tantinet sordides.

- Non, crois-moi, papa, j'ai des projets ! Et je ne saurai les réaliser qu'en étant bien vivant, et en parfaite possession de mes moyens !

- Je suis soulagé de te l'entendre dire, fit Albator. Je ne vais cependant pas envahir plus longtemps ton petit univers. Je te laisse. Nous nous reverrons ce soir. Le dîner sera servi dans ta salle à manger vu qu'il y a longtemps que la mienne est condamnée !

- Avec plaisir, papa !

Son père reparti, Alban se dirigea vers l'une des armoires de sa chambre.

« Oui, papa, je serai prêt pour cette sortie au marché ligurien, je peux te l'assurer ! J'ai hâte de cet instant où ma vie va vraiment prendre un sens. Et moi, je prends ma destinée entre mes mains. Tu as fait de moi un homme, papa. Tu vas peut-être le regretter amèrement ! ».


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

Station spatiale du système trisolaire Géroba, le marché ligurien était une véritable fourmilière qui grouillait de jour comme de nuit suivant l'horloge chronologique du lieu. Cette fréquentation tait aussi la sauvegarde de ceux dont les ordres de vol n'étaient pas tout à fait en règle, voire pas du tout !

Mais c'était néanmoins dissimulé par la face cachée d'une l'une que l'_Arcadia_ s'était arrêté, s'enfonçant au cœur d'un satellite abandonné et éventré au fil du temps par les éléments célestes dérivants.

Un spacewolf aux symboles pirates maquillés, piloté par Beebop le petit robot rouge, y avait conduit Alban.

* * *

><p>- Ce n'est pas du tout prudent de le laisser y aller seul ! protesta le massif Yattaran. Depuis que Vermon l'a eu captif, plus personne n'ignore que tu as un fils, capitaine, et qui il est !<p>

- Comme si quelqu'un se souciait de moi ou de la famille que je peux avoir…

- Trop de monde au contraire, protesta Kei. Tous ceux du Conseil de Gaïa, sans compter les Walkyries. Et c'est bien pour cette raison que tu as-tu cette vérité toutes ces années, privant un petit garçon doux et sensible de son père. C'était là une décision terrible, que nous n'avalisions pas mais nous n'avions pas à élever le moindre mot contre ton avis.

- Je n'ignore pas que vous tous à bord n'appréciez pas qu'on laisse planer le doute sur la paternité de celui qui était à l'origine des jours d'Alban. Je crois que ça a été un agréable rêve pour Yama et moi, et c'est devenu une réalité pour moi au final ! Et, oui, Alban était plus en sécurité quand personne ne savait qui était son père ! Sur ce point, je ne changerai d'avis !

- Mais tu as envoyé le petit seul au marché ligurien, grogna Yattaran. Laisse-moi y aller !

- Comme si tu n'étais pas aussi identifiable que moi ! aboya le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_. Tout comme chacun à ce bord l'est ! Alban a plus de chances, seul.

- Je ne crois pas, fit encore Yattaran.

- La ferme ! siffla le grand pirate balafré en se retirant de la passerelle dans un claquement de cape.

Kei et Yattaran échangèrent un regard, inquiets.

- Il a laissé son cœur s'ouvrir pour le petit… Ça l'a transformé, affaibli, et il ne sera plus jamais comme avant depuis qu'il lui a avoué une vérité qu'Alban n'ignorait pas… soupira la blonde seconde de l'_Arcadia_.

- Ceux du Conseil de Gaïa l'ont compris, ils se sont déjà servis d'Alban contre lui, approuva Yattaran. Cela risque de ne jamais cesser. Mais l'enfant est seul au marché ligurien, je n'aime pas ça !

- Personne n'en a eu vent, remarqua Kei. Albator le sait, et c'est la protection du petit.

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire.

- Albator prépare la fête des quatorze ans de son fils. Ce sera le plus beau jour sur ce cuirassé depuis des décennies !

- Il n'empêche qu'Alban est seul…

- Nous l'avons tous formé, il est tout à fait apte à se défendre. Il a son communicateur pour nous appeler, et nous sa balise pour le localiser ! En cas de soucis, nous pouvons être là en quelques minutes !

- Et on peut mourir en quelques secondes.

- Alban a plus de valeur vivant que mort, l'expérience récente nous l'a prouvé. Voilà la véritable sauvegarde du gamin !

- Comme si c'était une perspective réjouissante… grommela encore Yattaran.

* * *

><p>Mimay avait servi un nouveau vert de vin à son ami quand Yattaran fit irruption dans l'appartement du château arrière de l'<em>Arcadia<em>.

- Qu'y avait-il que tu ne pouvais m'apprendre par l'interphone ?

- Beebop ne répond plus. Nous avons appelé Alban, mais il n'y a pas eu d'écho… Cette fois, il faut y aller, capitaine !

- Que Kei se rendre au marché ligurien. Elle est la seule à pouvoir passer inaperçue !

- Elle est déjà partie, avoua Yattaran.

* * *

><p>Kei s'agenouilla devant Beebop, l'examinant rapidement.<p>

- Capitaine, Beebop a été désactivé par une sorte de palet qui a grillé tous ses circuits électroniques… Et je connais ce petit appareil artisanal… Alban l'a créé plus d'une fois devant moi ! Oui, Albator, je suis formelle, c'est Alban qui a neutralisé son protecteur !

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Il a laissé une lettre sur Beebop, je te l'apporte. Tu vas pouvoir la lire. Mais je crois que tu comprends déjà ?

- Oui, il lui était insupportable de croire qu'il pouvait être cause de ma mort. Il redoutait tant les manipulations en lui… Il est parti, pour me protéger… souffla dans l'oreillette la voix d'Albator.

- Je ramène Beebop.

- Comme si quelque chose avait encore de l'importance, ne put s'empêcher de gémir le grand pirate balafré. Je viens de perdre le seul être qui avait pu ranimer un moment mon cœur, me donner une raison de vivre… Alban perdu, nous sommes plus maudits que jamais !


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

Toshiro avait passé au crible les enregistrements de Beebop, avant d'appeler son ami de toujours pour lui faire part de ses observations.

- Alban a commencé en procédant comme à l'ordinaire, expliqua le Grand Ordinateur. Il a été voir quelques boutiques. Puis il a entraîné Beebop vers les issues de secours où vous l'avez retrouvé et l'y a désactivé.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il va bien pouvoir faire ? C'est un gamin de pas tout à fait quatorze ans, seul dans un univers démesuré, avec juste une arme pour se protéger.

- Il a pris tout l'argent que tu l'avais confié. Ca l'aidera, dans un premier temps, remarqua Toshiro. Alban n'a pu que se préparer au mieux.

- Comment pourrait-il être prêt alors qu'il n'a quasiment jamais quitté l'_Arcadia _? se lamenta Albator. Il ne connait rien de la vie et tout ce qui l'environne n'est que dangers !

- Alban a pris sa décision, rappela encore le grand Ordinateur. Il ne veut plus qu'une chose : être loin de toi afin qu'il ne t'arrive rien !

- Comme si c'était dans le pouvoir d'un gosse…

- Il y a un moyen de le retrouver ?

- Non. Il a bien effacé ses traces. Et puis, nous avons du pain sur la planche : j'ai repéré les cuirassés des Walkyries !

- Elles se sont donc décidées à passer à l'action. Je me demande bien ce qu'elles ont fait durant tous ces mois…

- Finir de se préparer, j'imagine. Elles avaient opté pour une entrée fracassante, mais elles devaient ensuite assurer leurs arrières.

- Si seulement, je pouvais me persuader qu'elles et le Conseil de Gaïa sont en bonne voie pour s'entretuer…

- C'est de l'ordre du possible. La question est plutôt de savoir si tu comptes t'en mêler ?

- Je ne crois pas qu'un seul cuirassé puisse faire la différence… En attendant que je me décide, en effet, continue de visionner les enregistrements des caméras du marché ligurien, tu finiras peut-être par localiser Alban et donc à savoir où il s'est dirigé.

- Je fais tourner mes circuits vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre ! Ca va aller, toi ? s'enquit Toshiro.

- Alban a brisé le peu de cœur qu'il me restait. Je n'ai désormais plus rien à perdre ! jeta le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ en quittant la salle.

* * *

><p>La <em>Surprise<em> était un cargo de transport. Il effectuait toujours les mêmes trajets, seules ses cargaisons changeaient.

Un roulement avait également lieu au niveau de l'équipage, presque entièrement renouvelé, plusieurs fois par an, aussi n'y avait-il aucun registre où les noms étaient repris.

Les contrats étaient établis pour chaque voyage et les paies versées en espèces, ce qui permettait à la compagnie ayant affrêté la _Surprise_ d'éluder un taux élevé d'impôts.

Lors de l'escale au marché ligurien, la moitié des membres de l'équipage s'était fait embaucher sur d'autres bâtiments, en fonction de la destination de vols afin que les marins rentrent chez eux pour quelques jours de vacances.

En conséquence, de nouveaux marins avaient été engagés afin de suppléer aux défections.

Formés en urgence sur les engins de manutention, les nouveaux arrivés avaient ensuite pu continuer seuls.

Parce qu'ils étaient les deux plus jeunes membres d'équipage, Alban était devenu ami avec Erys Milden, lui aussi employé sur les grues servant à déplacer les caisses de matériel dans les soutes.

Erys passa la main dans ses boucles blondes.


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

Au fil des jours, Alban et Erys avaient tissé des liens solides, même si le premier s'était bien gardé de trop se confier.

Profitant de leur jour de relâche, les deux adolescents s'étaient retrouvés dans l'une des cantines du cargo de transport.

- Tu sembles bien rêveur, Alban.

- Une question me trotte toujours en tête. Pourquoi le capitaine Trubel n'a-t-il fait aucune difficulté pour m'engager ? Je suis mineur, il aurait dû avoir l'accord de mes parents !

Erys rit de bon cœur.

- Quand il s'agit de survivre, de mener son bâtiment et de nourrir son équipage, il faut faire plus d'une entorse aux règles ! Crois-moi, mon père avait un besoin impératif de personnel, à former rapidement, et tu as dû lui faire bonne impression.

Alban s'étrangla dans sa tasse de lait.

- Ton père est le capitaine de la _Surprise _? !

- Oups, ça m'a échappé…

- Mais ton nom… Milden !

- Celui de ma mère.

- Suis-je bête !

Le jeune garçon blond se rapprocha vivement de son ami à la crinière caramel.

- Surtout, ne répète pas ce que j'ai avoué !

- Mais, pourquoi ce secret ?

- Disons que pour garder une équipe soudée, même une équipe en perpétuels changements, il ne faut pas qu'il y ait de favoritisme apparent. Je dois être un membre d'équipage comme tous les autres, faisant son travail, ses heures supplémentaires sans rechigner, pour le bien du contrat à honorer – et ce à chaque voyage. Mon père se débrouille vraiment pas mal dans son domaine, il est indépendant au sein de la compagnie de transport. Et tous les coups sont permis pour emporter un marché, et le premier des moyens est de s'en prendre à ceux qui sont aimés. Mon père m'adore. Je rejoins la maison familiale dès que nous avons de longs congés, et nous profitons de ces moments précieux. Je crains que tu aies du mal à comprendre ce sens du secret, et les raisons qui ont conduit à son montage !

Alban éclata de rire.

- Si, je t'assure que je saisis parfaitement !

Et la mine interloquée de son nouvel ami le fit repartir dans l'hilarité.

* * *

><p>Glad Trubel avait fait venir sa plus jeune nouvelle recrue à son bureau. Il paraissait bien plus âgé que ses trente-sept ans, les traits sévères, le regard gris glacé, les cheveux courts et déjà blancs, le visage marqué de trop de rides.<p>

- Voilà un mois que vous êtes à mon bord, Alban. Notre voyage se termine, je vais en récolter les fruits et répartir les paies. Vous faites du bon boulot, vous comprenez vite et vous manœuvrez bien votre grue.

- J'aurai une prime ? glissa l'adolescent.

- Mes moyens ne vont pas jusque-là, même si j'aimerais rétribuer ceux qui travaillent pour moi à leur juste valeur. Mais les temps sont durs… Ils le deviennent plus encore avec ces Hordes de cuirassés de Walkyries qui commencent à verrouiller les principaux couloirs de navigation de bien des galaxies, isolant les forteresses spatiales du Conseil de Gaïa, et faisant barrage auprès des alliés de ces gens… Oui, tout morceler pour mieux ensuite fondre sur les proies et assurer leur mainmise sur les nouveaux territoires. Leur plan est simple et magistral !

- Je vais perdre mon boulot ? interrogea Alban, véritablement inquiet. Je n'ai rien d'autre !… Désolé, excusez-moi, capitaine. Vous n'avez pas à vous soucier de mon devenir. Je me débrouillerai. Je suis déjà heureux d'avoir eu ma chance à ce bord.

Glad contourna son bureau pour venir brièvement effleurer l'épaule d'Alban, le sentant violemment tressaillir et arrêtant son geste.

- Je voulais juste être amical, n'ayez pas peur de moi, Alban ! Je tentais juste de vous rassurer, pour le futur immédiat. Je vous garde sur la _Surprise_. Je continue de voler, de faire du transport, et j'ai besoin d'équipage. Si cela vous dit, et surtout que vous continuez de faire vos preuves, Alban, vous pourriez rester, sur le registre de base d'équipage.

- Merci…

- Je vous laisse le temps de réfléchir, ne paniquez pas, Alban. Il reste encore une semaine avant que je n'arrime ma _Surprise_ au dock orbital de Korim ma planète natale.

- Merci, répéta Alban. Etes-vous sûr que vous pourrez encore voler en dépit des tensions entre le Conseil de Gaïa et ces Walkyries ?

- Je ferai une demande de sauf-conduits dès que ce sera possible. J'ai à voler, pour ce cargo et ceux à bord. Rien ne m'empêchera d'agir en ce sens ! Si vous vous accrochez, Alban, vous pourrez faire votre carrière ici !

- C'est mon vœu le plus cher, assura le jeune garçon, soulagé.


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

Kei et Yattaran échangèrent un regard presque affolé, avant de faire glisser très légèrement quelques muscles de leur cou pour tourner la tête vers le trône de leur capitaine mais arrêtant leur mouvement avant de l'avoir dans leur angle de vue.

- Les Enfers de toutes les Mythologies se déchaînent ! jeta la première.

- Les Divisions du Conseil de Gaïa ont été défaites dans toute la galaxie de la Terre, gronda Yattaran sur le ton de la constatation.

- Et cela se poursuit. Mais cela sera une guerre de longue haleine, rien à voir avec la Guerre du Retour. Et les Walkyries sont tenaces, elles ne lâcheront jamais leurs os. Elles attaqueront, encore et toujours. Et ça durera des années au vu de la puissance des forces en présence !

Les deux seconds de l'_Arcadia_ frémirent, alors que durant son propre commentaire quant à l'avenir des années futures, Albator était demeuré figé et froid, complètement indifférent à ses paroles et à la situation qui sous son œil embrasait les univers les uns après les autres.

- Nous ne faisons donc rien ? sursauta Yattaran qui avait déjà resserré le nœud de son bandana.

- Pas en ce jour. Pas depuis ces mois…

- Mais, tous les renseignements que nous avons glanés sur la planète de Mimay, sur l'origine des Walkyries, sur les puissances véritables des matières noires et rouges ! protesta Kei. Nous avons une chance !

- Et moi je continue de décider de ne rien décider ! tonna le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ en quittant la passerelle.

Battant de ses longs cils, la blonde en combinaison noire, hauts gants et cuissardes noires cloutées, Kei continua de fixer le colossal pirate au bandana et lunettes impressionnantes.

- Il y a des mois, nous avions un plan de bataille… Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? Et pourquoi ne nous mêlons-plus de rien ?

- Alban est dans cet univers livré à une nouvelle folie.

- Et alors ?

- Tu le sais très bien, Yattaran. Il ne peut pas libérer de la matière noire – non plus sur une planète – mais sur des galaxies, en condamnant son fils qui y erre.

- Cela me semblait pourtant une évidence inévitable depuis que le petit a fugué, remarqua Yattaran. Qu'est-ce qui nous arrête vraiment ?

- L'instant où Albator décidera où nous libérerons une nouvelle fois la matière noire, la mêlant à la rouge, dans une explosion d'apocalypse où nous disparaîtrons tous : Gaïa, les Walkyries, nous. Tu es pressé ?

- Je crois, oui !

De ses poings, Yattaran martela la console devant lui.

- Je veux la fin, je l'attends depuis trop de décennies, et j'y accompagnerai notre capitaine dans cette folie. Je suis prêt.

- Mais Alban ne l'est pas, il est un jeune adolescent, il est en vie… Je sais qu'il ne tiendra peut-être plus longtemps, mais le capitaine retardera l'inéluctable jusqu'au dernier instant !

- C'est ce qu'il fait depuis des mois et des mois… Je ne le reconnais pas…

- Nous avons patienté un siècle, avant de revenir après la Guerre du Retour, remarqua Kei, sérieuse. Le temps ne compte pas !

Kei se mordit les lèvres.

- Mais, comme je le relevais, Alban a un temps de vie qui s'écoule très vite, pour lui, alors que pour nous cela semble passer le temps de quelques secondes !

* * *

><p>Des cliquetis furieux indiquèrent que Toshiro, en tant qu'Ame de l'<em>Arcadia<em> intervenait.

- Gaïa et les Walkyries sont de puissances égales, leur affrontement pourrait durer des années, des décennies, voire plus !

- Oui, c'est bien à ce que j'ai pu assister, remarqua froidement le grand pirate balafré, face à la colonne de Toshiro. Les univers se déchirent, s'autodétruisent, et nous sommes un fantôme qui assiste à ces déchaînements…

- Ça me navre, ça me déroute !

- Je me fous de tes sentiments. Les temps ne sont plus aux fleurs. La Terre renaît peut-être encore, la serre d'Alban a complètement fané ! Je n'ai plus aucun souvenir de mon petit garçon… Je l'ai perdu, lui aussi…

Albator hoqueta.

- Je lui ai donné mon cosmogun, pour sa première grande sortie d'adulte… Quelle erreur ! Je crains de l'avoir condamné en lui confiant une arme si puissance et hors norme ! Il semble n'en avoir jamais fait usage, sinon tu l'aurais captée, son onde, Toshy… Et depuis toutes ces années, mon fils a grandi… si tant est qu'il est encore en vie…

- Tu t'y raccroches encore ? glissa Mimay.

- Oui, mais je ne le peux plus après ces années !

Albator serra les poings, son œil étincelant, sa crinière presque en bataille sous le souffle de sa fureur.

- Nous nous mêlons de la bataille !


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

Situé en banlieue de Pohet, la galactopole-capitale de la planète Korim, le pavillon des Trubel disposait comme tous ceux du quartier de parterres de fleurs côté rue et d'un jardinet arrière pourvu d'une piscine couverte.

C'était là qu'habitait le capitaine de la _Surprise_, n'y passant néanmoins que quelques semaines par an, y retrouvant alors avec un bonheur infini son épouse en secondes noces ainsi que les jumeaux qu'elle lui avait donnés et qui n'avaient pas encore cinq ans.

Ayant rempli un contrat de transport quinze jours auparavant, Glad Trubel et Erys s'y étaient détendus en famille – une famille élargie depuis trois ans.

Installés sur la banquette-balançoire sous le porche, Erys et sa copine Lanee profitaient de chaque instant de ces congés qui heureux hasard coïncidaient avec ceux du lycée de la jeune fille.

- Quand sauras-tu si tu as réussi ton brevet Technique ? fit-elle.

- Les examens finaux ont eu lieu ce week-end. J'aurai mes résultats fin de la semaine.

- Tu souris, tu les connais déjà ?

- Le Contremaître de la _Surprise_ m'a bien formé. Je sais que je lui ai fait honneur ! Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus !

- Et Alban ?

- Il est bien plus doué que moi, dans bien des domaines, depuis toujours. Il ne pourra que finir premier de la formation !

- J'en suis heureuse pour vous deux, assura Lanee. Quand revient-il à la maison ?

- Il avait envie de passer la journée au parc d'attractions !

Lanee pouffa.

- Il n'est pas un peu vieux pour ça ?

- Il n'y a pas d'âge pour s'amuser, rectifia Erys. Et depuis que je le connais, Alban donne l'impression de vouloir rattraper ses jeunes années, d'expérimenter tout ce qu'il n'a pas connu. Et il raffole des parcs d'attractions !

- J'avais également remarqué.

Un bus s'arrêtant à la halte du bout de la rue, Erys sourit à la vue d'Alban qui se dirigeait vers le pavillon.

- Tu t'es bien amusé ? lança le jeune homme blond.

Alban sourit largement.

- On n'est jamais déçu par un parc d'attractions !

- Tu es tout échevelé.

- Non, ça c'est mon état naturel. Il y a longtemps que tu devrais le savoir, s'amusa Alban. Il y a de la limonade ?

- Oui. On va aller tous en boire dans le salon, lança Erys en se levant.

- Le barbecue de ce soir tient toujours ? poursuivit Alban en fourrageant dans sa crinière caramel.

- Mon père tient à ce que nous profitions des dernières belles soirées avant que toi et moi ne repartions avec la _Surprise_.

- Glad a l'air plutôt soucieux ? remarqua Lanee.

- C'est peu de le dire, avoua Erys. Je ne sais pas quel contrat précisément il a décroché, mais le vol promet d'être plus risqué que jamais. Sans compter que des Divisions de la flotte de Gaïa sont en route pour notre système solaire, ce qui signifie que les Walkyries ne sont plus très loin, elles aussi ! Mon père nous éloigne de ce qui va devenir une zone de combats et de mort, mais le voyage ne devrait également pas être de tout repos !

Alban eut un léger haussement des épaules.

- Cela ne l'est jamais de sillonner l'espace. Nous sommes grands maintenant !

- Vous n'êtes encore que des jeunes gens de dix-sept ans, rectifia Glad Trubel en remplissant leurs verres de limonade. Et les dangers du vol n'ont pas à être votre souci ! Détendez-vous, au contraire ! Ton amie Désidrae nous rejoindra-t-elle ce soir, Alban ?

- Ce sont nos projets. Ensuite, on retournerait bien en ville, nous faire un cinéma !

- Amusez-vous bien, les enfants, ça me fait plaisir !

Alban se mordit les lèvres.

- Lorsque nous reviendrons de ce vol, j'envisage de me trouver un studio, lâcha-t-il soudain. Depuis le tout début, vous m'avez hébergé. Il est temps que je vous laisse !

- Non ! protesta Erys avec véhémence.

- C'est un plaisir de t'avoir chez nous, Alban. Je n'ai jamais regretté cette décision ! Je ne pouvais de toute façon pas te laisser à la rue à treize ans ! Je n'ai pas pu t'offrir grand-chose, mais ça a toujours été de bon cœur.

- C'était une vie normale. C'était important !

- Tu auras tout le voyage pour réfléchir.

Glad sourit.

- J'imagine que c'est avec Désidrae que tu envisages de t'installer ?

Alban rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Ne parlons pas de choses fâcheuses, décréta Erys. On doit préparer tout le barbecue !

La bonne humeur retrouvée, ils se mirent à la tâche.


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

Recevant ses ordres directement du Conseil des Sages de Gaïa se tenant à la table devant, Vermon ne put s'empêcher de poser de question, ou plutôt d'avoir la confirmation de certitudes.

- Après m'avoir envoyé combattre sur divers fronts, et alors que vous me relancez à la chasse aux pirates, je voudrais revenir sur la fois où vous avez mis le fils du capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ à mon bord… Vous vouliez la mort de mon second et qu'Albator récupère son fils dont les mesures de sécurité et de résistance minimales ?

- C'était effectivement une évidence, reconnut Karvyn le leader du Conseil. Nous ne pouvions tolérer plus longtemps les crimes de votre second. Quant à ce jeune Alban, il était programmé pour exécuter le miracle dont nous rêvions depuis des années !

- Il a bien failli réussir, remarqua Locard. Mais son retors de père a éventé notre plan et s'en est tiré une énième fois de plus. Enfin, le but est en partie atteint : le gosse a eu tellement peur de tenter à nouveau de tuer son père qu'il a fugué – ce qui était également l'une de nos espérances !

- Un gamin de treize ans n'a jamais représenté la moindre menace pour nous, remarqua le colonel de l'_Eréthée_.

- Il était au contraire la pire chose qui aurait pu nous arriver, gronda Vaélysse. Formé par les pirates, il se serait rapidement révélé redoutable !

- Une idée de ce qu'il est devenu ? s'enquit le militaire de Gaïa.

- Il a disparu, c'est tout ce qui compte !

- En effet, approuva Vermon. Quels sont mes ordres ?

- Vous allez vous diriger vers le système solaire de Stelfkhar. C'est une des nouvelles cibles prioritaires des Walkyries. Ce serait bien si on les bloquait au moins sur certains de leurs objectifs ! Vous aurez trois Divisions sous vos ordres, colonel Vermon.

- Ce sont de grands moyens. Elles risquent de manquer… ailleurs.

- Elles seront parfaitement à leur place avec vous, gronda Karvyn, ramenant le militaire à sa place. Et elles ne seront pas de trop face aux Sections des Walkyries.

- Quelles sont mes limites ?

- Aucune ! siffla Karvyn. Usez de toutes les forces mises à votre disposition, colonel Vermon. Protégez Stelkhar, c'est important, c'est une galaxie stratégique de premier ordre !

- D'autres précisions, s'il vous plaît ?

- Il y aura trois planètes à protéger en priorité. Et, dans l'ordre de progression des Sections des Walkyries : Sunam, Phem et Korim !

- Korim est donc le pivot stratégique de cette galaxie ?

- Oui. Tout se jouera là. Korim n'est qu'une petite planète sans aucune importance, mais une fois éradiquée, elle ouvrira les couloirs de navigation à de nouveaux univers – au propre comme au figuré – aux Walkyries.

- Bien, je m'interposerai.

- La planète est importante, bien plus que sa population, n'hésitez jamais, en rien, colonel ! Partez et soyez victorieux !

Vermon salua impeccablement et se retira de la salle du Conseil.

* * *

><p>- Tu sembles furieux ? remarqua Syrelle.<p>

- Ces Sages, momies en devenir, comme leurs prédécesseurs, se sont servis de moi comme d'un pion décérébré en ne me révélant rien de leurs plans véritables !

- C'est leur rôle. Afin de te laisser toute l'initiative. Autrement, tu aurais été plus prudent, moins naturel, rectifia la seconde de l'_Eréthée_. Les Sages ont fait exactement ce qu'il fallait !

Vermon s'arrêta au milieu du couloir de la Tour du Conseil.

- Tu vas ajouter qu'avoir livré ce jeune Alban aux désirs lubriques de celui qui était alors mon second, était aussi de « bonne guerre » ?

- Quoi ? s'étrangla la jeune femme. Non, ils peuvent se servir de nous, mais pas d'un enfant !

- Comme si quelque chose allait les arrêter ! siffla Vermon. La première partie du plan était que je tue mon second après avoir compris ce qu'il allait faire à mon appât… Mais je ne crois pas qu'ils auraient émis la moindre objection si quoi que ce soit était arrivé au gamin… Et on ne s'en prend pas aux enfants !

- Tu ne vas quand même pas te plaindre alors que les Sages ont atteint leur but : la fugue du gosse affaiblit cette monstruosité de pirate tout comme la présence d'Alban le rassérénait. Nous sommes gagnants sur tous les plans !

- Mais je n'apprécie absolument pas cette manière de faire, rugit le colonel de l'_Eréthée_. Ce n'est pas correct !

- Ce que nous font les Walkyries ne l'est pas plus. Elles sont supérieures en nombre, en cuirassés, en puissance de feu. Nous ne serons guère de taille dans le système Stelfkhar…

- Je sais. C'est notre mission, rappela Syrelle.

- Et nous l'accomplirons, assura Vermon.

- Pour le pirate et son _Arcadia _?

- Qu'il dégomme, au gré de ses vols, les cuirassés de Gaïa ou des Walkyrie, le classe toujours dans la catégorie de nos ennemis ! Aucune pitié ! gronda Vermon. Il est une monstruosité de la nature, si l'occasion se présente, nous le renverrons au néant !


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

Le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ eut un véritable rugissement.

- Yama, où traînais-tu ton spectre depuis toutes ces années ? ! Jamais je n'ai eu autant besoin de toi ! Où est Alban, toi seul peux le localiser, m'assurer qu'il va bien, veiller sur lui… Yama, si tu n'étais pas mort, je te tuerais en cet instant !

- Il semble que j'aie assuré mes arrières, remarqua la silhouette fantomatique de l'ancien jeune espion et assassin. Je viens de passer trois ans à te le répéter, Albator, j'ignore où Alban a fugué !

- Yama, tu peux aller partout, tu peux fouiller tous les lieux ! Où est mon fils ?

- Albator, cela ne marche pas de façon si simple… Je me déplace, mais je ne rejoins que ceux que je peux atteindre.

- En termes clairs ? glapit Albator.

- Alban ne souhaitait pas être retrouvé, dès son départ pour le marché ligurien. Il avait préparé tout ce qu'il pouvait. Et il continue de fermer son esprit à son passé – nous, toi, l'_Arcadia_ – et tant qu'il n'acceptera pas que je revienne, je ne serai pas en mesure d'être auprès de lui.

- Mais, est-il en vie ?! vitupéra le grand pirate balafré.

- Il a choisi son avenir, même si dans l'instant, il ignorait s'il en aurait…

Le spectre de Yama frémit.

- J'ignore où et je ne peux rejoindre Alban. Je pense qu'il était inutile que je vienne jour après jour, depuis trois ans, pour te l'asséner. Tu n'as jamais été en état de l'entendre ou de le supporter…

- La ferme !

- Comme je disais… Ton éternité est exacerbée au possible. Tu n'es pas en condition d'entendre quoi que ce soit.

Le spectre de Yama tremblota.

- Durant près d'un siècle et demi, rien n'avait jamais pu te briser… Mais le départ d'Alban t'a laissé en pleine désorientation, dans les pires incertitudes, et surtout prêt à l'envol ultime comme tu ne l'avais jamais été jusque-là… Et ce n'est absolument pas le moment !

- C'est l'instant où jamais ! contesta Albator dans un rugissement. J'ai reculé l'instant, des années durant – pour le temps des êtres vivants – alors que pour en l'absence d'Alban les mois et les années sont passés en quelques instants m'a-t-il semblé… Et là j'ai enfin à prendre ma décision, à enfin détruire les univers, ce pour quoi tu étais venu m'arrêter, Yama !

Albator eut un reniflement qui ressemblait à un sanglot.

- Vais-je annihiler la vie d'Alban, où qu'il soit, en déchaînant les Enfers de toutes les mythologies ? Je vais libérer la matière noire, là où mon petit garçon s'est réfugié, si loin de moi, pour ne pas me faire du mal ? Mais c'est de l'avoir perdu qui tue le peu d'humanité en moi… Quoique, là, il ne me reste plus rien d'humain… Comme si je l'avais jamais été redevenu, après la métamorphose de l'_Arcadia_ et de cet équipage, à la fin de la Guerre du Retour… J'ai été un survivant, mais une malédiction au fond. Quitte ce cuirassé maudit, Yama.

- Mais, où j'irais-je ? se désespéra soudain le fantôme. Je n'ai plus que cet endroit !

- Franchement, je m'en tamponne ! Continue de chercher Alban !

Fermant les lèvres spectrales sur une énième annonce d'impuissance, Yama s'évapora temporairement.

* * *

><p>Dans sa chambre du pavillon des Trubel, Alban finissait de préparer son petit bagage d'avant envol.<p>

Un long moment, il tint entre ses doigts une fabuleuse arme effilée, de métal, de bois, au pouvoir destructeur dont il n'ignorait rien.

- Ton cosmogun, papa. Cette fois, tu me l'avais confié en toute affection et confiance avant que je n'aille au marché ligurien. Je crains de ne jamais avoir à m'en servir, heureusement !

Alban tressaillit, glissant l'arme dans l'étui du ceinturon fixé à ses hanches alors que le jeune maître de la villa venait d'apparaître sur le seuil de la chambre.

- J'arrive, Erys !

- Mon papa est à bord de la _Surprise_ depuis trente-six heures. Nous avons à prendre notre poste. Tu es prêt ?

- Oui.

Erys fronça les sourcils.

- Tu as toujours gardé cette étrange arme ? Crois-moi, Alban, vu son aspect vétuste, elle est incapable de jamais fonctionner !

- Qui sait, un jour… Quand cela sera nécessaire…

- Mais, je ne t'ai jamais vu l'utiliser !

- Je n'en ai jamais eu besoin. Ton père a protégé la _Surprise_, et donc les membres d'équipage. J'ai hâte de ce vol et du contrat qu'il honore !

- Pour t'installer avec tes paies soigneusement économisées, et aimer ta copine ! Mais n'oublie pas ce jour-là que nous sommes à soixante minutes de bus, hein, Alban ? !

- Jamais !

Alban verrouilla sa valise.

- Partons au boulot !


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

Glad Trubel avait appelé Alban et Erys à son bureau de capitaine de la _Surprise_.

- Asseyez-vous, les enfants. J'ai de graves nouvelles à vous apprendre.

- Qu'y a-t-il, papa ? interrogea le jeune homme blond devant la mine fermée de son père, ce qui le rendait plus sévère que jamais.

- Les Divisions de Gaïa et les Sections sont en plein carnage, non loin de Korim… Je crains que, quel que soit l'issue des batailles engagées, nous ne puissions pas rentrer chez nous…

- Ce n'est pas vrai, souffla Erys, décomposé. Notre maison ?

- Pour l'instant, les affrontements ont lieu aux alentours de la planète, pas sur son sol. Mais pour tout qui n'est pas un cuirassé de guerre, il est désormais impossible d'approcher de Korim. J'espère que vous vous êtes installés plus confortablement que jamais, les enfants, car nous allons rester très longtemps sur la _Surprise_. Des questions ?

Alban leva la main.

- Après trois mois que nous volons, tu nous diras enfin ce que nous transportons ?

- Je suis désolé, Alban, je ne peux pas. Il s'agit d'un transport extrêmement risqué, mais trop bien rémunéré que pour m'offrir le luxe de refuser ! gronda Glad.

- Dès lors, je suppose que les mesures de sécurité renforcées depuis le départ demeurent d'application ? intervint Erys.

- Plus que jamais, mon garçon ! Entre les pillards, les rivaux, et même des pirates, pourraient nous tomber sur le paletot dès que nous relâcherons notre surveillance.

- Les risques habituels, intervint Alban… Mais quelque chose me dit que cela a plutôt à voir avec notre cargaison !

- Toujours aussi intuitif, toi, sourit Glad, plus préoccupé que réjoui. Oui, ce qu'il y a dans nos soutes pourrait intéresser beaucoup de monde !

Alban prit une bonne inspiration.

- Est-ce que notre destination est la planète Mars ?

- Oui, avoua encore le capitaine de la _Surprise_.

- J'ai du boulot en salle des machines, grogna le jeune homme à la crinière caramel en se levant. Les systèmes contrôlant notre gouvernail continuent de bugguer, je vais continuer de tout passer en revue et espérer trouver la source du problème pour y remédier.

- Je t'en sais gré, Alban. Tu ne ménages pas tes efforts et tes heures supplémentaires. En décrochant la timbale à la fin de ce contrat, je pourrai te récompenser. Et ça t'aidera à t'installer avec ta copine !

- Merci, Glad. Mais je dois seul me donner les moyens de faire mes premiers pas en couple !

- Toi et ta fierté ! remarqua Glad. Je donnerais cher pour connaître tes parents, tu tiens vraiment d'eux ! Mais vu que tu les as fuis, je doute que tu veuilles jamais les revoir !

- Il ne le faut surtout pas, siffla Alban en quittant le bureau.

Glad et Erys échangèrent un regard.

- N'aura-t-il donc jamais assez confiance en nous pour nous raconter son passé ? soupira le transporteur vétéran.

Erys ne put réfréner un gloussement.

- Ça te va bien de proférer une telle chose, papa, toi qui refuses de nous dire ce qu'il y a dans nos soutes !

* * *

><p>Le fantôme tremblotant de Yama le suivant, Albator s'était rendu à la salle du cœur de l'<em>Arcadia<em>.

- Tu me confirmes tes infos, Toshiro ?

- Oui, Albator. Les laboratoires de recherches de la flotte de Gaïa ont conçu en même temps de nouveaux modèles de réacteurs et de système de contrôles des tourelles de canons. Ce matériel inestimable a été rassemblé et il est amené sur Mars.

- Il ne doit pas y arriver ! siffla le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

Yama fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi ? Sur ce coup, si la flotte de Gaïa se réarme, ça lui permettrait peut-être d'avoir l'infime avantage pour l'emporter sur les Walkyries !

- Et ensuite elle aurait les moyens de nous affronter, avec une technologie nous dépassant sur tous les plans ! C'est à nous de récupérer cette cargaison. En modifiant l'_Arcadia_, et en libérant la matière noire sur les galaxies infestées de Walkyrie, nous parviendrons enfin à cette réinitialisation totale qui était mon but il y a trente ans ! La Terre sera épargnée et elle pourra continuer de renaître.

- Pas plus qu'il y a trois décennies, je ne puis t'arrêter, soupira Yama.

- N'y pense même pas !

Sur le seuil de la salle, le grand pirate balafré se retourna.

- Comment s'appelle ce cargo transportant l'avenir ?

- La _Surprise_.

- Bien, en ce cas, nous allons lui tomber dessus et l'aborder ! Et si elle résistait trop, je la détruirai afin que personne d'autre ne dispose de cette technologie !

- Toujours aussi barré toi. Tu es instable, incontrôlable, fou à lier !


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

Alban tendit le pichet de lait à son ami blond pour qu'il en additionne son thé comme à l'habitude.

- Non, Alban. Si nous devons demeurer des mois, comme prévu, ou pire des années à bord, nous avons à nous rationner. Plus de lait pour moi ! Mais toi, bois ton verre !

- Tu anticipes, Erys. Le rationnement viendra. Mais ce lait est encore frais tiré de nos citernes. Si tu n'en bois pas, il tournera et ce sera du gâchis !

Souriant, Alban versa un nuage de lait dans le verre de thé d'Erys.

- Merci, Alban.

Une inquiétude infinie pointa dans les prunelles d'Erys.

- On devra se rationner, tu crois ?

- Si on ne peut ravitailler, en effet ! Et c'est très dur de se nourrir sur des provisions de survie !

- Encore une fois, tu parles d'expérience… Tous ces souvenirs du passé, dont tu ne parles jamais. Cela va être si pénible ?

- Oui.

Erys finit son thé, se levant ensuite pour venir étreindre celui qui était devenu son plus proche ami, presque un frère !

- Merci de ne pas m'épargner, Alban. Je détesterais qu'on m'illusionne !

- Mais, je te désespère ! ?

- Ainsi, je ne peux que songer que tu te trompes, et espérer ! J'ai la perspective de vivre, voilà pourquoi je te remercie !

- Je ne comprends pas… sursauta Alban en finissant ses toasts à la marmelade, sans les œufs et les grillades habituelles du petit déjeuner.

- Tu es trop terre à terre, Alban. Il faut avoir confiance en l'avenir. Bien que depuis ce matin, je crains de ne profiter seulement du jour à venir, vu que demain je pourrais être mort !

- Oui, une règle éternelle, Erys. Tu viens de l'apprendre.

- Alban, mais qui es-tu donc ? !

- Juste un ado que son père a formé dans un monde de folie, et j'ai fui sa folie à lui justement !

- Sa folie ? paniqua Erys. Il t'a fait du mal ? Mon papa l'a compris quand tu as eu ce sursaut quand il posait amicalement la main sur toi ? On t'a… ?

- Non, mon père m'a sauvé du pire, au contraire. Mais c'était toute l'aura maudite qui l'entourait qui était inquiétante. Et je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal. Je suis parti pour ne pas le tuer !

Erys ouvrit des yeux ronds.

- Plus tu te confies, moins je comprends !

- Tout comme moi… Je pensais avoir trouvé ma place et je réalise que je ne pourrai y avoir la paix rêvée, auprès d'une fille qui m'est chère… Mais si Korim est inaccessible… Mais je n'ai pas à larmoyer sur mon sort. Erys, c'est ton foyer, celle qui est devenue ta mère, qui est hors d'atteinte ! Tu dois souffrir le martyr !

- Oui, Alban. Mon père m'a déchiré le cœur par ses révélations. Bien que comme je ne suis pas idiot, j'avais compris la situation de Korim avant qu'il ne l'annonce… Celle que j'ai appris à aimer comme ma mère, les jumeaux, j'ai peur de ne jamais les revoir ! J'ai tellement mal !

Alban serra fortement les épaules de son ami blond.

- Au jour le jour, désormais. Ne crois plus qu'en l'instant présent. Je ne puis rien de plus pour toi, Erys.

- Tu es là. J'ai appris à me reposer sur toi. Je suis heureux que tu sois là !

Erys tenta un sourire brave.

- Et quand je reviendrai chez moi, je demanderai Lanee en mariage !

- Oh, toutes mes félicitations ! Vous formez un si beau couple !

- Alban, ne pose donc pas la charrue avant les bœufs ! Un ami cher vient de me convaincre de vivre l'instant présent, selon une antique formulation _Carpe Diem _!

- Hein, quelle langue parles-tu là ? hoqueta Alban qui regretta en cet instant l'absence également de fruits frais sur la table du repas.

- Juste une citation surgie de mes souvenirs. Tu retournes en salle des machines, Alban ?

- Non, j'ai passé la nuit en tests. Je venais juste me restaurer. Maintenant, je vais dormir !

Bien que finissant son café au lait, ce fut au radar qu'Alban rejoignit son studio et après un débarbouillage rapide, se glissa sous ses draps, sombrant dans le sommeil quasiment avant d'avoir touché l'oreiller de la joue.

_ Au fil des ans, les entraînements étaient devenus durs et impitoyables au possible !_

_ Se heurtant à une adversaire féline au possible, Alban, du haut de ses sept ans, avait mordu les tapis de protection du sol, encore et encore._

_ Mais, se relevant, à nouveau, passant le bras sur ses lèvres en sang, le petit garçon fit face à Kei._

_ - Continue, je dois apprendre, et être agile comme si j'avais des ailes !_

_ La blonde jeune femme sourit._

_ - Et tu le seras, je te le promets ! Reviens m'affronter, Alban !_

_ Réfléchissant avant de foncer, l'enfant repartit à l'assaut d'entraînement._

_ - Ajuste ta cible, vois-là dans ton esprit. Et si tu la verrouilles dans ta tête, tu es quasiment sûr de l'atteindre car le canon de ton arme et ton doigt sur la gâchette peuvent te permettre de mettre dans le mille._

_ - Merci, Yattaran._

_ Et suivant les instructions subtiles de son massif instructeur, Alban obtint un score quasiment parfait au simulateur de tirs._

_ - Tu es magnifiques, petit. Avant toi, seul ton père y était parvenu !_

_ Resplendissant de fierté, à plus d'un titre, Alban sourit de toutes ses dents._


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

Ayant fini ses heures de prestations, Erys s'était rendu à la salle de sports où il savait trouver Alban, en plein entraînement.

- Tu es en retard, gloussa ce dernier en sortant de la douche.

- Shayme a du mal avec son poignet cassé. Je me suis occupé d'initialiser tous les instruments pour lui avant de le laisser.

Le jeune homme blond fit un clin d'œil à son frère d'affection.

- Dommage que j'aime trop Lanee, tu es physiquement parfait !

Alban ne put s'empêcher de rosir alors que le regard d'Erys s'attardait effectivement sur sa fine silhouette, parfaitement musclée et sans excès.

- Arrête donc de me reluquer, je vais finir par croire que tu vas laisser tomber Lanee pour moi !

- Aucun risque ! En revanche, je crois que je vais te demander de me préparer physiquement.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Si on doit être attaqués, je dois pouvoir défendre le cargo, la marchandise. Et même si j'ai la bonne hygiène de vie enseignée par mon père, je n'ai absolument rien de ton endurance !

- Ca ne s'apprend ni en quelques semaines, ni même en quelques mois. Et je suis parti longtemps avant d'avoir fini ma formation !

- Mais tu m'es très supérieur. Je suis sûr que tu sauras y faire ! Aide-moi à protéger mon père, mon boulot, ma vie !

- D'accord. Je ferai comme je peux. Alors, premier ordre : va manger puis te reposer. Je te veux en pleine forme demain à l'heure de la pause. Moi, je vais prendre mon poste par contre ! On se retrouve à la cantine ce soir ?

- Oui, j'ai hâte, j'ai comme l'impression qu'il me faut devenir adulte très vite !

- Ça ne marche pas ainsi… Il n'y a que le temps… Oui, le temps est la clé de tout, je le comprends enfin. Et je ne pourrai jamais échapper à mon père car il dispose de l'éternité !

Se détournant brusquement, Alban se dirigea vers le vestiaire pour s'habiller et aller assurer ses tâches à bord.

« Décidément, Alban, je ne comprendrai jamais rien à toi ! ».

* * *

><p>Occupé à surveiller les niveaux stricts de température et de pression dans les soutes, Alban savait ne pas avoir le droit à l'inattention. Aussi, si sa responsabilité semblait futile, de prime à bord, il savait avoir un rôle important sur la <em>Surprise<em> et il entendait le tenir.

Mais bien qu'il tente de se concentrer, son esprit vagabondait, loin, très loin du cargo devenu sa seconde maison depuis des années.

Dolent, somnolent même, Alban voyait les signaux brouillés devant lui, mais aucun dans le rouge, alors qu'il repartait effectivement dans ses souvenirs.

_ - Ga !_

_ Mimay tendit les bras au bébé qui rampait vers elle, attiré par l'éclat de la rondeur des boucles fixées à ses oreilles d'elfe._

_ - Ga !_

_ - Non, Alban, tu ne dois pas me les arracher, tu me ferais mal !_

_ - Gné ?_

_ - Je sais que tu n'as que deux ans, tu ne comprends pas tout ce que je te dis, merveilleux petit garçon. Est-ce que tu as idée de ce que tu représentes à ce bord ? L'espoir, l'avenir, sauver une âme, et toutes nos âmes dans la foulée. Tu es beau comme un petit dieu !_

_ Le bébé s'assit sur son séant, fichant son pouce entre ses lèvres._

_ - Ga ?_

_ - Non, « papa » serait le mot le plus approprié… Mais tu ne dis jamais rien, ça nous fait peur ! Parle, Alban !_

_ Le bébé leva ses prunelles émeraude sur la Jurassienne, agitant dans le même temps ses petits poings, avec des gloussements de joie, appelant les câlins._

_ Prenant une lingette dans la boîte près d'elle, Mimay essuya le nez du petit, et aussi les gargouillis de bave aux coins de la bouche écarlate du tout petit._

_ - Je ne peux pas m'immiscer, Alban. Nous savons tous, mais nous maintenons l'illusion de bonheur de nos deux meilleurs amis ! Tu es si beau. Et si seulement tu savais ce qu'un bébé représente, à ce bord ? ! Tu es la promesse que jamais nous n'espérions plus, et tu es là, tu peux finalement tous nous sauver ! Alban, tu es l'avenir de tous les univers, de Gaïa la terre nourricière !_

_ Les portes de la nursery – le lieu le plus incongru d'un cuirassé pirate maudit – s'ouvrant, Mimay se releva souplement._

_ - Alban vous attendait !_

_ Et, un identique amour dans leur unique prunelle marron, Albator et Yama se penchèrent pour étreindre et câliner le petit être dont l'innocence rachetait à bord de l'Arcadia_.

Dans son sommeil, Alban versa des larmes, encore et encore – sur ce qui était, véritablement, son paradis perdu.

- Papa !


	14. Chapter 14

**14.**

Bien que le sommeil ne lui soit pas nécessaire, Albator avait un temps fermé l'œil, ne le rouvrant que pour trouver Mimay auprès de son lit, comme chaque matin.

- Je suis prêt.

- Je le sais, Albator. Tu as une cible, vraiment concrète, à toi de jouer ! Tu peux y jeter toutes tes forces et ta volonté !

Finissant de s'habiller en fermant les boucles de ses ceinturons, le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ eut un regard pour les écrans qui lui relayaient les images de la _Surprise_ qui naviguait encore en toute quiétude dans la mer d'étoiles.

- Je vais peut-être empêcher le Conseil de Gaïa d'avoir l'arme ultime contre les Walkyries, mais je ne leur permettrai pas non plus d'avoir les moyens de m'éradiquer. Je choisis ma fin ! Et aujourd'hui, je suis décidé à tout sacrifier en ce but !

- En es-tu vraiment sûr ? insista la Niflung ?

- Oui. A l'abordage de la _Surprise_, prenez-lui sa cargaison, et quiconque s'opposera devra être abattu à bout portant ! Les pirates aux combinaisons d'assaut, et en avant ! Ramenez-moi notre avenir… avant que je ne fasse tout péter, comme à mon habitude !

- Je te retrouve, sourit Mimay, une main amicale sur l'épaule du grand pirate balafré.

Mais au désarroi de ce dernier, les joues de Mimay ruisselèrent de larmes.

- Quoi ?

- Je ne peux interférer. Pas sur ce point si personnel. Opère ta frappe de mort, pirate maudit !

- Que vais-je gagner ? Que vais-je perdre ?

- Tout !

- « Tout » ? Je n'avais plus qu'Alban… Il est parti et je n'ai plus rien à sacrifier. Et si les Walkyries l'emportent, ce que tout indique, défaisant la flotte de Gaïa et ensuite menaçant la terre d'origine, je n'ai désormais plus aucune hésitation ! Je me bats, pour cette ultime confrontation depuis bien trop longtemps. Peut-être que je vais pouvoir sous peu pouvoir me reposer…

La gifle claqua, soudaine, sonore, puissante.

- Désolée, mais ce n'est pas encore pour l'immédiat ! rugit Mimay. A ton poste, capitaine, pour cet abordage… Ensuite, tu aviseras !

- Mais qu'est-ce qui pourrait donc me surprendre ? !

- Le meilleur et le pire !

- Pauvre folle, et tes prédictions à tout vol, j'ai connu le pire, à trop de reprises. Il ne peut plus rien m'arriver !

- Et s'il n'y avait que le meilleur ?

- Non, ce n'est pas pour une créature comme moi. J'ai eu toutes mes chances, je les ai exécutées les unes après les autres. Je n'ai plus de doute aujourd'hui. Je détruis l'espoir de la flotte de Gaïa, je nous donne un sursis pour savoir que la Terre Gaïa est sauve, ensuite nous partirons tous dans un mémorable feu d'artifice, je te le promets. Et là, je ne reviendrai plus sur ma décision.

- Tu veux te suicider, une fois de plus ?

- Oui, et je choisis le moyen. Plus ma main, plus celle d'un jeune assassin ou d'un spectre qui hante ces coursives.

- Le pire c'est que là je n'ignore pas que tu ne plaisantes pas. C'est une opération, sans retour, qui commence par pulvériser cette _Surprise_ et l'arsenal qui pourrait à la fois te permettre de gagner sans annihiler des vies par milliards, et sans te détruire toi sans que ne puisse engager tes moyens de riposte habituels. Tu détestes être dans la position du mouton promis au hachoir ?

- Je n'ai jamais été celui avec la lame sous la gorge. Je tiens plutôt le manche du couteau. Je ne veux pas que ça change. Je choisis mon envolée – qu'elle soit légendaire ou minable – et il n'y aura plus aucun retour en arrière – je n'ai passé que trop d'années à me tâter, à promettre le feu et le sang, à reculer au dernier instant, à ne rien faire. C'est terminé !

- Je te retrouve, entièrement, sourit la Niflung, en embrassant fugitivement la joue de l'Humain.

Mimay se recula de quelques pas.

- Tous les fils de la destinée sont en place. Vous êtes tous là où il le fallait. Rien ne peut changer. Les destins sont en marche, en effet. Laisse-moi voir ce spectacle, Albator !

- Un spectacle ?

- Oui. L'inconcevable, l'intolérable. C'est sur le point de se produire. Tout a été fait pour l'éviter, mais il n'y avait aucun pouvoir – humain ou non – pour empêcher que cela arrive. La _Surprise_ est ta fin, Albator. Mais, si tu prends les décisions…

- Bonnes ou mauvaises ?

- Mais quelles que soient les décisions prises, elles seront les pires.

- Mimay ! ?

- Je suis désolée…

- Ben tiens, toujours sans jamais s'impliquer… Moi, j'assume mes décisions ! Yattaran ?

- Oui, capitaine ? fit le pirate depuis la passerelle.

- Feu de toutes les pièces sur la _Surprise_. Ensuite, assaut, et sans aucun survivant, il me faut la cargaison, quoi qu'il en coûte !

Albator pointa la Niflung de son regard.

- Aucune pitié, c'est parti !


	15. Chapter 15

**15.**

Habillé en hâte, Glad Trubel jeta un regard interrogatif à Yerlime Trox, sa seconde.

- Des pirates, c'est bien ça ?

- Oui, une légende que tous espéraient repartie dans le néant depuis trente ans. L'_Arcadia_.

- Mais, que nous veut-il ? Nous ne représentons aucune menace pour lui !

- Je t'étonnerai, capitaine, si je te dis que c'est ce que nous transportons qui l'intéresse ?

- Non. On m'avait prévenu, que hormis le Conseil de Gaïa, tous les autres cuirassés voudraient s'en prendre à moi pour notre cargaison… Je vois mal comment on va pouvoir se défendre… Et mes ordres sont formels : je ne peux livrer notre transport à un détrousseur !

- On va mourir ? fit la jeune femme rousse.

- Si il n'y a pas d'autre choix… Mais nous devons tenir jusqu'à l'arrivée de notre ange gardien, l'_Eréthée_ du colonel Vermon !

- Ca peut le faire, capitaine ?

- Il n'y a rien d'autre à espérer. J'ai la responsabilité de cet équipage, ce bâtiment, notre cargaison. Et je dois remplir ce contrat si je veux pouvoir nourrir les miens.

- J'aime ton ordre des priorités, sourit Yerlime.

- Je n'en ai jamais dérogé. Et pas en ce jour plus qu'avant !

Glad se racla la gorge.

- Où sont mes petits ?

- Erys est à la manutention. Notre cargaison demande une sécurité et des mises en condition très précises !

- Alban ? insista le capitaine de la _Surprise_.

- Le gosse est en salle des machines. Il expérimente toujours ses montages. Tu devrais le lui interdire, capitaine, vu ce qu'il manipule, ça pourrait être dangereux !

- Alban sait ce qu'il utilise. Je lui fais confiance.

Du doigt, Glad essuya les perles de sueur sous son nez.

- On va avoir du mal à s'en sortir, Yerlime… Oh que oui.

- La vérité, Glad ?

- Nous ne nous en sortirons pas… Cet _Arcadia_ de cauchemar nous fonce droit dessus !

- Une navette de sauvetage pour tes petits ? proposa la seconde de la _Surprise_.

- Non, elle tomberait droit sous les tirs de ce pirate de malheur ! Si nous devons partir, ce sera tous ensemble !

Glad s'assit dans son fauteuil de commandement, poings serrés sur les accoudoirs.

- Mettez nos pièces de défense en charge. Il nous faut tenir jusqu'à l'_Eréthée _!

Et Glad fut reconnaissant à sa seconde de ne pas proférer tout haut que c'était impossible et qu'ils étaient tous à la merci du pirate venu les rançonner !

* * *

><p>La sirène interne résonnant enfin, Alban tressaillit.<p>

- Que se passe-t-il ?

Goléan, l'ingénieur en chef de la _Surprise_ détourna un instant le regard.

- Le capitaine Trubel ne voulait pas t'inquiéter, pas plus qu'Erys. Mais nous sommes en grand danger, nous allons être surpassés et pillés !

Alban fronça les sourcils.

- Erys ?

Goléan eut un sourire.

- Mais, depuis toujours, nous avons su que le capitaine était le papa d'Erys !

- Comme quoi, certaines choses ne changent jamais…

- Pardon ? fit l'ingénieur en chef. Enfin, bref, pour te dire, Alban, que nous sommes sur pied de guerre ! Tous plus aux armes que jamais ! Je te conseillerais de changer ton pistolet-jouet pour une vraie arme de défense, voire et surtout d'attaque !

- Mon cosmogun me suffit. Merci, Goléan.

- Alban, que veux-tu faire ?

- Défendre ce cargo qui est toute ma vie ! Qui nous prend pour cible ?

- L'_Arcadia_ fantôme de ce maudit pirate Albator !

- Oh non, pas lui… Pas justement lui…

- Je sais, c'est une légende maudite ! Reste ici, Alban, nous avons à protéger les réacteurs !

Un tir secouant les flancs du cargo, Alban et Goléan chutèrent de leur passerelle.

En un réflexe, l'ingénieur se saisit du micro fixé à sa poitrine.

- Nos coques sont transpercées, de l'énergie s'échappe de partout, nous sommes en perdition, sous peu, capitaine Trubel ! Je ne peux pas tenir et nous donner du temps. Et Alban a fait une mauvaise chute, il est inconscient !

Avant d'avoir pu répondre au message, Glad vit les portes de sa passerelle exploser sous les tirs de pirates en tenus de combats, de scaphandriers, dignes de jeux vidéo, un seul se contentant d'une tenue noire et sang à la cape majestueuse !

- A genoux ! intima ce dernier dont la crinière caramel mangeait presque tout le visage.

Mains sur la nuque, en reddition, pour sauver les siens, Glad obéit.


	16. Chapter 16

**16.**

- Tu ne me connais pas, capitaine Trubel, mais je pense que tu as dû entendre parler de moi ! Je suis venu pour ta cargaison !

- Et il est hors de question que je l'abandonne. Nous sommes tous prêts à mourir pour vous empêcher de mettre la main dessus, Albator !

- Décision aussi courageuse que totalement stupide, commenta le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_. Des morts ne peuvent ensuite plus être d'aucune utilité ! Et je n'ai rien contre toi, mais au final c'est bien à mon bord que se trouveront bientôt les prototypes ainsi que tous les résultats des recherches.

- Je vous ai moi aussi prévenu, Albator ! gronda Glad Trubel. Tous ceux de mon équipage sont prêts à s'opposer à vous, et ce en dépit de votre supériorité ! J'ai un contrat à remplir et c'est sur Mars uniquement que je remettrai mon transport !

- Quel gâchis que tant d'énergie soit déployée pour se piètres desseins, ironisa le grand pirate balafré. Enfin, rien de surprenant quand la masse suit aveuglément une bande de politicards ne quittant jamais ses pénates ! Pour en revenir à notre affaire, il semble que je doive vous motiver un peu, car moi non plus, je ne renoncerai pas ! Si vous ne tombez pas jusqu'au dernier sous les coups de mes hommes je doute que vous surviviez bien longtemps sans votre console de contrôle des équilibrages.

- En la détruisant, autant nous abattre tous en ce moment, siffla Glad.

- Une lente agonie a son charme aussi, remarqua le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_, braquant le canon de son cosmogun sur le système de contrôle, pressa la détente.

Mais si le tir partit, il fut stoppé en pleine course, volatilisé.

- C'est impossible, souffla Kei dont le heaume du scaphandre s'était ouvert et replié.

- En ce cas, comment est-ce possible ? aboya Yattaran, aussi interloqué que son capitaine.

- Il n'y avait qu'une seule autre arme à en avoir le pouvoir, et elle ne peut se trouver à bord !

- Dire que j'ai tout fait pour qu'il n'y ait plus jamais de rencontre, jeta une voix virulente mais porteuse de toute la fraîcheur de la jeunesse. Maintenant, papa, on va peut-être savoir si les pontes du Conseil de Gaïa ont bidouillé quelque chose en moi !

- Alban, murmura son père, complètement pris au dépourvu, déstabilisé, ne parvenant pas à croire que la vision de son fils, jeune adulte désormais, était réelle, bien que le sang qui ruisselait sur tout un côté de son visage semblait parfaitement concret.

Relevant la tête, le capitaine de la _Surprise_ faisait passer son regard à chacun des deux hommes qui se faisaient face, comme s'ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux seuls sur la passerelle, plus rien d'autre ne comptant que leurs regards qui s'affrontaient.

- C'est ton père, Alban ? ! Oui, là c'est une évidence alors qu'Albator avait rejeté en arrière sa crinière caramel, dévoilant ainsi presqu'entièrement son visage. Et maintenant, il se passe quoi ? Vous ne pouvez pas vous entretuer !

- Ce ne serait pas la première fois ! hurla Alban. Et, papa, il est hors de question que tu voles notre cargaison ! Elle ira sur Mars, même si c'est le dernier endroit où je voudrais me trouver !

Kei tressaillit.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas nous affronter, Alban ?

- J'ai reçu un bon entraînement. Je n'en ai rien oublié ! Et cet équipage me suivra si nécessaire. Tu veux le contenu des soutes, papa ? Je te préviens que cela risque d'être beaucoup plus ardu et désagréable qu'envisagé !

Les portes de la passerelle se rouvrant, Erys se précipita vers son père.

- Pour le tuer, il faudra d'abord me passer sur le corps, menaça le tout jeune homme blond. Alban, petit frère, que fais-tu ?

- Je choisis mon camp. Et je n'avais pas à hésiter un instant. Erys, tu as traversé le cargo, quelle est la situation ?

- Les pirates ne sont maîtres que de la passerelle. L'équipage s'est retranché aux points stratégiques mais n'attendent qu'un signal pour repartir à l'assaut de ces pillards !

Erys fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi tu lui ressembles autant, à ce capitaine pirate maudit ?

- Ce n'est pas le moment. Lance-moi ton arme d'appoint, Erys !

Par réflexe, Erys obéit, ne retrouvant pas dans le jeune guerrier blessé, son habituel ami tendre et sensible.

Toujours tout défi, Alban refit face à son père qui lui non plus n'avait pas baissé ses armes, ceux de l'_Arcadia_ soutenant bien évidemment toujours inconditionnellement leur capitaine.

- On dirait que finalement il n'y a pas eu d'autres manipulations de mon esprit. Je suis en parfaite possession de mes moyens et totalement lucide. Je décide sans une petite voix insidieuse dans ma tête ! Et je suis prêt à mourir pour Glad Trubel, mon capitaine !

Un éclair passa dans la prunelle marron d'Albator.

- En ce cas, tu ne me laisses absolument pas le choix, Alban. Je n'ai pas le droit de fléchir moi aussi, plus en cet instant, en perdant bien trop de temps à hésiter ! Tu aurais fait un bon petit soldat, Alban, mais tu n'as pas opté pour le bon camp !


	17. Chapter 17

**17.**

L'_Eréthée_ du colonel Vermon surgissant, interrompant le tragique face à face, le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ avait dû réviser ses projets immédiats en urgence, ses membres d'équipage dispersés, il avait été contraint de rejoindre son bord.

- Tu abandonnes l'idée d'arraisonner la _Surprise _? glissa Yama dans le sillage du grand pirate balafré alors qu'ils battaient précipitamment en retraite en assurant leurs arrières.

- Avec l'_Eréthée_ sur le dos, je ne peux pas lui offrir une cible si rêvée, avec si peu de monde à bord, même avec Toshiro à la barre ! Je reviendrai m'occuper de la _Surprise_ plus tard. Et tu sais comme je peux être tenace !

- Un vrai roquet sur son os.

- Au fait, si Alban n'a pas saisi sa chance pour obéir à de nouvelles manipulations mentales du Conseil de Gaïa, pourquoi a-t-il voulu défendre ces gens au péril de sa vie ?

- Je pense qu'il a trouvé auprès d'eux l'équilibre qui lui manquait, la vie normale qu'aucun de nous n'aurais pu lui offrir ! En revanche, il était vraiment remonté, ces gens doivent lui tenir à cœur bien plus que nous ne l'imaginons au vu de cette découverte inattendue !

- Ça, tu peux le dire… Mais quoi que pense ou fasse Alban, j'ai à m'emparer de la cargaison de la _Surprise _! Il ne perd rien pour attendre, ce traître !

- Albator, c'est ton fils, avec les égarements de sa jeunesse. Et il n'a pas été épargné par le destin. Il est devenu magnifique !

- Oui.

- La _Surprise_ vient de se téléporter, prévint Kei, revenue à sa console habituelle sur la passerelle de l'_Arcadia_.

- Aucun souci, la balise que j'ai posé sur le cargo nous permettra de le suivre où qu'il aille, corrigea Yattaran en resserrant son bandana. Il va vers Mars, ça ôte le bénéfice de… la surprise !

- Trêve de plaisanterie, feu sur l'_Eréthée _! aboya Albator alors que les tirs du cuirassé de ceux de Gaïa avait déjà projeté les siens sur l'_Arcadia_.

* * *

><p>Suivant les coordonnées que l'<em>Eréthée<em> avait transmis directement sur l'ordinateur de Glad Trubel, afin d'éviter qu'une autre communication ne soit interceptée par les pirates, ce dernier avait mis son cargo en sécurité, provisoirement.

Son capitaine avait alors pu revenir à d'autres priorités !

- T'opposer à ce pirate, tu avais complètement perdu la tête, Alban ! ? Il ne t'aurait jamais laissé tirer une seconde salve !

- Il fallait gagner du temps, quoi qu'il se passe. Je ne pensais d'ailleurs pas qu'il arriverait quoi que ce soit !

- Papa, je peux l'emmener à l'infirmerie ? pria Erys qui épongeait toujours le sang sur le visage de son ami.

- Oui, il ne peut pas avoir le crâne plus fêlé qu'il ne l'a révélé en ce jour !

- Alban !

Appuyé sur Erys, le jeune homme balafré se retourna.

- C'est toi qui nous as sauvés, Alban. Merci, lança le capitaine de la _Surprise_.

- Non, Glad, je nous ai juste donné du sursis. Mon père ne nous lâchera jamais ! Et je partirai au plus vite que je pourrai, car avec moi ici, il aura une raison de plus pour atteindre la _Surprise_, et je ne peux lui donner cet avantage !

- J'aurais plutôt pensé qu'il s'agissait d'une faiblesse, le concernant.

- Oui, aussi. C'est bien pour cela que j'ai fui, il y a trois ans ! Je sais à présent que je ne suis plus une menace pour lui, mais je dois demeurer au plus loin de lui !

- Cesse de délirer ! intima Erys. Tu as une vilaine blessure au niveau de l'oreille gauche, je t'emmène te faire soigner !

- Filez, les garçons, intima Glad. Je m'occupe de la _Surprise_. Après tout, c'est mon rôle de vous protéger, pas l'inverse ! Ce monde devient fou si un gamin de dix-sept ans doit protéger un briscard comme moi ! ajouta-t-il dans un murmure.

* * *

><p>N'étant guère utile à bord d'un cargo qui pansait les blessures de son abordage, Erys avait patienté, avant de se précipiter dans la chambre où Alban avait été soigné.<p>

- Alban ?

- Je vais bien.

- Oui, sauf qu'on dirait que tu as un oreillon qui se serait développé au niveau de l'oreille. Tu as été bien secoué par ta chute. Je pense que papa va te dispenser de service jusqu'à notre arrivée à destination.

- Je ne vais pas cracher sur un peu de tire-au-flanc !

- Ce serait bien une première, sourit Erys. Tu n'as jamais ménagé ta peine ! Je peux te laisser, Alban ? Tu dois te reposer. Et moi aussi… je n'avais jamais vécu un abordage !

Se retournant sur le côté, dos à son ami, Alban s'enroula dans sa couverture, Erys se retirant sur la pointe des pieds.

Alban étreignit son oreiller.

« Et voilà, il va me falloir fuir, à nouveau… Mon père sait où je suis, et ceux du Conseil de Gaïa ne vont pas hésiter à se servir à nouveau de moi ! ».


	18. Chapter 18

**18.**

La _Surprise_ approchant de Mars, le cœur déchiré, Alban s'était préparé à fuir ce qui était devenu son second foyer.

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal dans cette vie ou une autre pour être contraint à ces exils ? ! J'avais enfin tout ce dont je pouvais rêver : une famille, une copine, un avenir… Mais comment est-ce que je ne pourrai jamais oublier mon père ? De l'avoir revu m'a remué jusqu'aux entrailles ! Je crois que je ne suis plus une menace pour lui, mais je ne peux non plus prendre ce risque en retournant sous sa protection… ».

Le jeune homme finit son baluchon en y déposant un appareillage de sa fabrication.

« Je ne sais pas encore piloter, mais ce boîtier le fera pour moi suffisamment longtemps pour m'emmener à la première station spatiale sur ma route… ».

Après un dernier regard pour son studio, il en franchit le seuil et se dirigea vers le pont d'envol des navettes, évitant soigneusement les caméras des coursives, se voulant le plus discret possible, partant sur la pointe des pieds.

- Tu pensais sérieusement y arriver ? lança une voix familière alors qu'il s'apprêtait à monter dans une des navettes.

Alban se retourna, apercevant le capitaine de la _Surprise_ tranquillement assis sur des caissons de matériel.

- Glad, je voulais juste…

- … filer en douce ? Oui, ça me semble une évidence, Alban ! Tu avais peut-être réussi avec ton père, mais s'il navigue depuis plus d'un siècle et demi, moi j'ai quarante-cinq ans de vie équilibrée dont vingt de mariage et dix-huit en tant que père – je le surclasse sur tous ces derniers points ! Ce n'est pas cette nuit que tu fugueras en douce, Alban. Viens à mon appartement, je t'offre un café.

Coincé, au pied du mur, le jeune homme ne put qu'obtempérer.

Dans le calme de son salon, ce fut Glad qui reprit l'initiative de la discussion, Alban la mine fermée en face de lui dans un fauteuil.

- D'après ce que tu as dit l'autre jour, à la fin de l'abordage dont nous avons été victimes, j'ai compris pourquoi tu avais fui l'_Arcadia_ de ton père. Mais, pourquoi n'avoir jamais rien dit de ce passé ?

Le jeune homme balafré eut un soupir.

- Mon père venait de me tirer des griffes du colonel de l'_Eréthée_, voulant se servir de moi pour le piéger. Je n'avais nulle envie que cela recommence. En plus, on m'avait déjà une fois programmé pour le tuer, ça non plus ne devait pas se reproduire ! Je pensais échouer dans un trou perdu, et j'ai trouvé le bonheur !

- Tu exagères un peu, temporisa le quadragénaire.

- Non. Je n'avais jamais connu cela avant ! Ce furent trois années miraculeuses. Je ne les oublierai jamais. Mais je ne peux pas rester, Glad ! Laisse-moi partir !

- Hors de question, rugit le capitaine de la _Surprise_. Il y a forcément une solution. On va la trouver. Je t'ai pris un jour sous mon aile afin que tu ne te retrouves pas à la rue, je ne peux envisager que tu y finisses malgré tout ! Tu veux bien me faire confiance, Alban ?

- J'ai le choix ?

- Pas un instant ! Et je veux ta parole que tu ne tenteras plus de t'enfuir en catimini ?

- Voilà une promesse que je ne puis faire… soupira Alban.

- Bien, je m'en contenterai. Crois bien que je vais te surveiller !

- C'est de bonne guerre, convint le jeune homme. Je peux retourner à mon studio ?

- Encore une chose, Alban. Tu es donc le fils de cet étrange pirate à l'errance infinie. Tu ne lui ressembles que physiquement. Tu as toujours fait preuve d'un grand cœur, bien que lors de votre face à face, tu m'as certainement autant terrifié que lui !

- Désolé…

- Alban, le rappela Glad.

Sur le seuil du salon, Alban se retourna.

- Oui ?

- Tu penses que l'_Arcadia_ s'en est sorti face à l'_Eréthée _?

- Comme une fleur ! assura le jeune homme avec une éclatante fierté qui inquiéta le capitaine de la _Surprise_.

Depuis la passerelle du cargo où elle veillait, Yerlime Trox venait d'activer l'interphone vers son capitaine.

- L'_Eréthée_ vient de revenir. Il va nous escorter sans plus nous lâcher cette fois, jusque Mars, l'informa-t-elle.

- Dans quel état est-il ?

- Ereinté mais encore apte au combat. Il semble avoir eu l'ascendant sur son adversaire !

Glad jeta un coup d'œil à Alban qui secoua la tête de manière négative.

- Nous verrons. Demain matin, je ferai le point avec le colonel Vermon, conclut-il en faisant signe au jeune homme de quitter l'appartement.

Alban obéit et revint à son studio, jetant son baluchon dans un coin avant de sauter sur son lit.


	19. Chapter 19

**19.**

- Par tous les dieux, comment avez-vous pu vous en sortir face à l'_Arcadia_, colonel Vermon ? !

- Votre confiance en moi est confondante, capitaine Trubel, grinça le colonel de l'_Eréthée_.

- Je suis de la vieille école, je ne crois qu'à ce que je vois, et je suis d'une froideur absolue face aux statistiques. Et un seul cuirassé de Gaïa n'a jamais eu aucune chance contre l'_Arcadia_.

- Oui, vous êtes bien un des rares de cette époque à revendiquer un nom de famille, vous êtes même plutôt de plusieurs siècles en arrière ! Quant à mon combat singulier avec l'_Arcadia_, c'est lui qui a filé piteusement la queue basse en ayant encaissé sans vraiment broncher de multiples dégâts !

Glad dissimula un involontaire soupir de soulagement en songeant qu'Alban n'était pas privé de son père.

- Voilà donc l'explication, se contenta-t-il de dire.

L'officier de la flotte de Gaïa fronça les sourcils.

- Cette attitude n'a absolument rien de compréhensible ! aboya-t-il en retour. Jamais l'_Arcadia_ n'a abandonné une proie sans l'avoir atomisée, ni ne s'est contenté d'opposer une résistance de principe sans tout broyer sur son passage. Seule une impérieuse raison a pu pousser Albator à cette décision. J'aimerais bien savoir laquelle ! Et vous, Glad, pourquoi ne vous a-t-il tous pas transpercé de ses armes ?

- Je m'étais rendu, sursauta le capitaine de la _Surprise_. Je me sacrifiais pour mon équipage, il ne pouvait tous nous assassiner !

Vermon rit de bon cœur.

- C'est un pirate. Il voulait ce que vous transportiez. Rien ne l'aurait arrêté… Rien, même pas l'arrivée justement d'un seul cuirassé de guerre arborant l'emblème de Gaïa ! Il a dû se passer quelque chose sur votre passerelle, Glad. Je veux votre rapport !

- Rien de particulier… Il a envahi le lieu de commandement alors que ses hommes se dirigeaient vers les points névralgiques du cargo, nous a menacés mais aucun de nous ne lui a cédé ! Nous étions tous prêts à mourir pour la cargaison. Et vous êtes arrivé, colonel. Il avait plus urgent que de passer une bande de transporteurs par le fil de l'épée.

- De son gravity saber, rectifia machinalement le colonel de l'_Eréthée_. Et pour m'être frotté à cette raclure pirate, je vous assure Glad que rien ne l'aurait fait se détourner de sa cible ! insista Vermon. Son _Arcadia_ pouvait s'interposer pour encaisser mes tirs tout en évitant que la _Surprise_ ne soit touchée, pouvait se replier pour ensuite s'auto-régénérer. Le temps est un facteur qui est totalement indifférent au capitaine de l'_Arcadia _! Etes-vous certain, capitaine Trubel, que rien ne vous a frappé alors qu'il vous tenait à sa merci ? Même le détail le plus insignifiant peut avoir son importance !

Glad secoua la tête de façon négative.

- Je crains de n'avoir été sous le choc de ma rencontre avec un pirate immortel et impressionnant au possible !

- Oui, c'est généralement l'effet que cette engeance maudite fait à ceux qu'elle rencontre. Sauf que d'ordinaire il n'y a plus personne pour décrire les sensations ressenties face à cet être vomi par tous les Enfers ! Vous pouvez poursuivre votre voyage, Glad ?

- Nos dommages seront réparés en cours de vol. Nous livrerons notre cargaison à temps, le contrat sera honoré. Mais après ce qui vient d'arriver à la _Surprise_, votre présence et votre protection me rassurent.

- Je ne vous quitte plus, capitaine Trubel.

Bien que sachant que Vermon n'usait de son patronyme que pour l'amadouer, Glad ne réagit cependant pas, son instinct lui soufflant que son retors interlocuteur ne pourrait pas être dupé bien longtemps !

La communication terminé, Vermon se tourna vers Syrelle, sa seconde.

- Télécharge-moi le rôle d'équipage de la _Surprise_, je veux avoir les identités de ceux qui sont à bord !

- Que t'attends-tu à y trouver ?

- Je ne sais pas…

- Vermon, je te connais assez ! protesta la jeune femme. Tu as déjà une idée précise de la réponse que tu souhaites que je te donne !

- Je l'espère, sans croire à une telle chance, une seconde fois ! murmura le colonel de l'_Eréthée_. Active, Syrelle, nous serons en vue de Mars dans dix jours et l'_Arcadia_ ne nous laissera pas l'atteindre sans retenter sa chance !

- Nous sommes donc toujours en branle-bas de combat, colonel ?

- Oui, et ce jusqu'à la livraison de la cargaison de la _Surprise_. Glad l'a compris, même si son idéalisme le fera tuer un jour : ce transport doit être remis sur Mars même si nous devons tous périr pour sa protection pour qu'il y arrive !

* * *

><p>Impatient, Albator leva un œil noir sur Kei qui s'avançait vers son fauteuil.<p>

- Pourquoi la régénération prend autant de temps ? ! glapit l'habituel froid et maître de lui-même capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

- Nous avons libéré beaucoup de matière noire quand nous étions sur la planète de Mimay, pour en révéler les secrets. Le vaisseau a donc plus de mal à se guérir. Mais nous sommes à nouveau totalement opérationnel… Bien que je sois sûre que tu aurais donné l'ordre de repartir sus à la _Surprise _même si cela n'avait pas été le cas ! Alban est ton cœur, et tu ne peux plus vivre sans cœur depuis la venue au monde de ce cadeau d'avenir.

- Et pour lui, je vais libérer toutes les fureurs des univers. Quant à ce qu'il décidera, quel camp choisir, quel avenir, nous verrons le moment venu si nous sommes encore en vie pour le faire ! Yattaran, sus à la _Surprise _!

- A tes ordres, capitaine !


	20. Chapter 20

**20.**

Alban se frotta le poignet après s'être dégagé de l'étreinte de son capitaine.

- Tu m'as fait mal !

- Tu dois quitter ce bord au plus vite, Alban !

Le jeune homme eut un battement rapide et compréhensible de ses longs cils bruns.

- Et c'est pour me ficher dehors que tu m'as empêché de fuguer ? lâcha-t-il.

- Je ne connais pas ce Vermon mais il n'a pas ses galons pour rien. Il a compris que je lui dissimulais l'essentiel : c'est-à-dire toi ! Et il va vite prendre ses dispositions… Je t'apprécie infiniment, Alban, je t'ai offert tout ce que je pouvais te donner, mais je ne peux te protéger comme il le faudrait… Alors oui, je dois t'ordonner de filer !

- Pourquoi ? interrogea soudain paisiblement Alban.

- Pourquoi quoi ? répéta Glad, interloqué.

- Pourquoi me fais-tu fuir ? Pour que Vermon ne me livre pas aux sadiques manipulateurs d'esprits de Gaïa, pourquoi pas me rendre à mon père, pour éviter qu'aucun des deux ne me récupère jamais ?

- J'ignore si tu as une chance. Mais je t'offre celle d'être loin d'un combat perdu dans tous les camps : Gaïa, ma famille, ton père… En revanche, si tu restes, tu perdras tout !

- Je ne comprends pas, murmura Alban. Tous ces enjeux dont mon père, et Yama, s'entretenaient, que je sois présent ou non – oubliant en fait le plus souvent que je sois là pour en parler – ça me dépasse ! On dirait que depuis quelques années, on me considère comme un pion central, déterminant, alors que je suis juste un bébé né sur un cuirassé pirate maudit… Je dois partir ? Mais, il n'y a nulle part où…

- Je suis désolé, Alban, mais c'est la seule solution que je vois. Je ne suis que le capitaine d'un cargo de transport, pas un stratège insoumis et invulnérable comme ton père.

- Et je suis la faiblesse de mon papa… Il y a longtemps que je le sais. Je dois demeurer loin de lui, en effet ! Tu as raison, Glad ! Je m'en vais, pour vous sauver tous, si cela est en mon pouvoir de jeune adulte !

Alban passa la langue sur ses lèvres.

- Comment je fais ? gémit-il ensuite en si jeune adulte était-il en fait. Je vais où ?

- Là où le hasard te guidera. Je ne peux rien de plus pour toi. Alban, tu as eu tout ce que je pouvais t'offrir. Tu te souviens ?

- Oui.

_ - Une voiture !_

_ - Oui, Erys, tu as seize ans, tu as atteint l'âge adulte ! Tu as ton permis, tu peux donc avoir ta voiture !_

_ - Oh, merci, papa et maman !_

_ De reconnaissance, le jeune homme blond se jeta dans les bras de ses parents, revenant ensuite vers la berline flambant neuve, un nœud bleu curieusement serré autour du rétroviseur gauche._

_ - Ce ruban, c'est mon idée ! se rengorgea Alban, à quelques pas derrière ses amis. Bon anniversaire, Erys !_

_ - Merci, tous ! se réjouit Erys en embrassant tous les siens, Alban y compris, finissant en câlinant ses demi-frères jumeaux. Une voiture, je suis si heureux !_

_ Glad se rapprocha d'Alban qui affichait un sourire de bonheur béat avec son propre fils._

_ - Ton anniversaire est sous peu, Alban, mais une seconde voiture, je ne pourrai pas… Est-ce que… ?_

_ Le jeune homme posa ses prunelles émeraude sur celui qui l'accueillait depuis trois ans._

_ - Je suis tellement heureux pour Erys ! Il rêvait tant de sa voiture !_

_ - Alban…_

_ - Glad, je ne demande ni voiture ni quoi que ce soit. J'ai un toit, des amis chers – presque une famille. Et grâce à ce que tu me donnes chaque jour, j'ai tout l'avenir devant moi ! Jamais je ne jalouserai Erys, il a trop mérité son bonheur._

_ - Mais, notre cadeau, de la famille, pour tes seize ans, il sera si petit, en comparaison…_

_ - Il sera au-delà de tous mes rêves ! assura Alban, une lumière infinie dans ses prunelles vertes._

* * *

><p>Glad tressaillit.<p>

- Par tous les dieux, quelle bénédiction tu as été pour nous tous, Alban ! Alban, tu rêves ?

Le jeune homme eut un sursaut.

- Tu n'as pas vu ? Toi aussi ?

- Quoi donc ? Non, je n'ai rien vu, et toi ?

- J'ai vu une Terre verdoyante au possible, avec ses océans, magnifique, loin de celle qui fait si honte au le Conseil de Gaïa, jadis involontairement anéantie par mon père !

Glad secoua la tête, le forçant à se ressaisir.

- Vermon sera sous peu à ce bord, traquant et scannant chaque membre d'équipage… Tu ne peux rester, Alban !

- Bien, je pars. C'était de toute façon mon intention.

- Oui, j'avais compris, l'autre jour, sourit Glad. Mais je t'offre cette fois une navette avec batteries pleines, vivres au maximum, et un guide galactographique aux dernières mises à jour.

- Merci, Glad.

- Non, je t'envoie à une mort certaine. Je prive un père qui t'adore de toi. Mais j'empêche qu'on se serve de toi, quels que soient les buts ! Adieu, Alban !

- A bientôt, Glad !


	21. Chapter 21

**21.**

Glad se réveilla en sursaut, avec une désagréable impression de déjà vécu, la pointe d'un gravity saber piquant la peau de sa gorge !

- Albator ! Comment avez-vous pu parvenir… ?

- Je suis un pirate. C'est mon quotidien de me faufiler partout, jusqu'à ma cible ! Où est Alban ? Où est mon fils ? Il n'est plus à bord de ton cargo, Trubel ! Tu l'as livré à Vermon ? J'espère pour toi que non, sinon ta vie et celle de celui-là ne valent vraiment plus rien !

- Qui ? frémit Glad en ayant peur de comprendre.

Se redressant tout à fait dans son lit, il aperçut de fait Erys agenouillé à quelques pas de lui, maintenu dans cette position par Yattaran qui avait le canon de son arme braqué sur sa nuque.

- Ne me donne pas cet ordre, capitaine, murmura le massif pirate à l'adresse de son capitaine qui s'était rapproché de lui. Je ne peux pas tuer un gosse !

- C'est juste du bluff, assura Albator. Il est hors de question de faire du mal à ce gamin !

- Ce chantage est inutile, pirate, jeta Glad. Alban n'est effectivement plus sur la _Surprise _!

- Que lui as-tu fait ? rugit le grand pirate balafré.

- Je lui ai donné la seule chance possible. Sa navette l'emportera vers le premier lieu sûr qu'il trouvera sur sa route… Il pourra y recommencer sa vie, à nouveau.

- Alban n'est pas un petit animal qu'on déplace au gré de « transhumances » du destin. C'est un jeune homme sensible qui a besoin plus que tout de stabilité. L'_Arcadia_ est un cuirassé maudit, mais il est intangible. Il aurait été sa meilleure protection, malgré tout !

Glad secoua la tête de manière négative.

- Vous vous enferrez dans des illusions, Albator. Alban avait besoin d'une famille, d'une vie normale, d'amis, de sa petite amie. Il avait tout cela. Il a reçu tout ce que vous pouviez lui donner. Il a eu ce que j'avais à lui offrir. Ni vous ni moi… Il fallait dès lors une troisième chance à ce petit, pour qu'un jour il puisse retourner sur cette Gaïa dont il est l'héritier légitime. Mais d'ici là, j'ai mon contrat de transport à honorer. Les Walkyries ont envahi mon monde, j'ignore ce qu'il est advenu du reste de ma famille. Et ce que j'ai dans mes soutes permettra à la flotte de Gaïa de s'opposer à ces folles !

- Et sur ce dernier point, je ne puis le permettre. Car ce matériel signerait la fin de ma vie d'immortel. L'_Arcadia_ et moi avons longtemps erré. J'ai douté et souhaité la fin à un nombre de reprises que tu ne peux imaginer, Trubel ! Mais si mes derniers combats s'annoncent, je veux les vivre jusqu'au bout ! Je protégerai la Terre Mère des Walkyries et je ferai en sorte de protéger le paradis futur d'Alban sans que la flotte de Gaïa ne m'en empêche !

Albator rengaina soudain son gravity saber.

- Cette fois, mes pirates ont investi tout ton cargo, Trubel. Ils sont en train de faire sauter les portes de tes entrepôts. Quoi que tu fasses, quoi que tu dises, je vais emporter mon butin !

- C'est trop tard. Nous serons en visuel même de Mars à l'aube. Les escadrilles de cuirassés de défense seront face à nous, face à votre _Arcadia_. Vous n'aurez aucune chance de repartir avec mon chargement. A présent, exécutez-nous, si ça vous démange tant ! Mais si vous êtes bien le père d'Alban, je ne croirai jamais que vous êtes capable d'une telle ignominie, quoi qu'en disent les rapports de vos méfaits !

- Alban tient de sa mère, ricana Albator.

- Oui, pour sa douceur. Pas pour la détermination dont il a fait preuve, face à vous, pour nous protéger nous !

- Je sais, j'étais là… Comme je l'ai dit un jour au colonel Vermon : des hommes de valeur servent un mauvais maître. Nous aurions dû tous nous rencontrer dans une autre vie, une autre que celle de mon existence maudite…

Kei déboula au pas de course dans la chambre du capitaine de la _Surprise_.

- Albator, les portes des hangars résistent ! Elles sont d'un matériau que nos foreuses ne peuvent pas… Et il est tout aussi possible de découvrir le code d'ouverture !

- Nous serons en vue de Mars dans quelques minutes, Trubel n'a pas menti ! glapit Yattaran !

- Nous n'avons donc plus rien à faire ici. Rentrons sur ce qui est notre foyer de toute éternité. Trubel, tu vas me donner les coordonnées où tu as abandonné Alban. A partir de là, je remonterai sa piste ! Adieu !

- Mais, et vos plans concernant mon transport ?

- Je les révise en fonction des événements, comme je l'ai toujours fait ! Que la flotte de Gaïa prenne possession de ce matériel, je m'en accommoderai bien ! Les Walkyries sont là et elles deviennent ma priorité, même…

- Même ?

- Même si en libérant toute l'infinie puissance dévastatrice de la matière noire concentrée à ce bord, mêlée à celle blanche que j'ai ramenée de la planète de ma Niflung, je détruirai plusieurs univers, en ignorant désormais quel est celui où Alban aura à nouveau trouvé refuge… Comme je l'ai toujours pensé et voulu, la renaissance viendra du néant que j'aurai moi-même lâché ! Adieu, Trubel, je te souhaite une bonne errance avec la prime de ton contrat. Te voilà avec une belle jambe ! persifla une dernière fois Albator avant de tourner les talons, suivi par Kei et Yattaran.

- Comme si tu étais fichu de comprendre que j'ai assuré ce transport pour ma famille… Et qu'il ne me reste plus qu'Erys, gémit Glad en venant étreindre son fils, rassuré de sentir son cœur battre près du sien.

Le jeune homme blond eut un gémissement.

- Alban, a-t-il eu une chance… ?

- Je ne sais pas, mon grand. Je ne sais pas…


	22. Chapter 22

**22.**

En l'absence de leur capitaine sur la passerelle, Kei et Yattaran échangèrent un regard depuis leurs consoles respectives.

- Pourquoi précisément la Terre ? interrogea ce dernier en grattant le tissu de son bandana.

- Cela me semble évident, ne put s'empêcher de sourire la jeune femme en combinaison rose. C'est la seule planète qui soit digne d'être protégée. Enfin, d'après le capitaine. Et il a raison, c'est la plus importante. Tout y a commencé. Et si tout doit finir… Les Walkyries assurent leurs bases arrières, d'ici quelques mois, elles viendront inéluctablement vers la Terre et là nous aurons à nous interposer en leur balançant tout ce qu'on a.

- Donc, si je comprends bien, on fait comme des patrouilles dans notre galaxie d'origine, on se fait la main avec les cuirassés Walkyries qui pourraient se trouver sur notre passage et on se tient pour le moment où elles débouleront avec une partie de leurs forces pour s'emparer de notre sanctuaire ?

- Voilà qui est bien résumé.

- Et pour Alban ?

- Je ne peux pas m'avancer outre mesure, mais je crois qu'Albator se dit qu'en se tenant assez loin du lieu où la navette a été larguée, il y a une chance pour qu'il soit épargné.

- J'en doute. La matière noire dont l'_Arcadia_ est gavé jusqu'à la gueule ravagera sans souci toute la galaxie ! protesta Yattaran. Elle balayera Mars et les principales colonies du Conseil de Gaïa. Le voyage touche vraiment à sa fin, c'est un soulagement infini.

- Je crains qu'au fond de lui, le capitaine ne le voie plus ainsi depuis la naissance d'Alban, protesta Yattaran. Mais il a fini par se résigner à le perdre s'il n'y a pas d'autre issue… Je serais vraiment curieux de savoir ce que Yama en pense maintenant que nous savons où le petit a passé les trois dernières années.

- Oui, j'imagine que Yama se trouve en ce moment même avec Albator et Toshiro.

* * *

><p>Albator se tourna vers le fantôme de Yama.<p>

- Aucune trace du petit ?

- Il continue de fermer son esprit à mes tentatives d'entrer en contact avec lui. Je ne crois pas qu'il le fasse de façon consciente, c'est un réflexe ! Il pense protéger en même temps ceux qui l'ont hébergé durant ces trois années… Il ignore tout des récents événements, il demeure un enfant perdu dans un univers bien trop grand pour lui !

- Oui, perdu est bien le mot qui convient. Il doit croire aussi n'avoir aucune place où aller… Il n'aurait jamais dû quitter ce bord. Il représentait peut-être une menace pour moi, mais c'était le seul endroit où il avait une chance de s'épanouir, en dépit des circonstances. Je pouvais vivre avec le danger éventuel en lui, mais c'était trop insupportable pour lui par contre…

- Nous restons donc sur nos positions ? conclut Toshiro.

- Les Walkyries se pointeront, un jour ou l'autre. Laissons-les venir à nous au lieu de leur courir après ! siffla le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_. Tout est clair, enfin.

* * *

><p>Après s'être étiré à plusieurs reprises, Alban s'obligea à rouvrir les yeux, bien qu'il n'ait aucune envie de sortir de ses rêves agréables, et des draps doux autour de son corps.<p>

La chambre n'avait évidemment rien à voir avec la couchette étroite et dure de la navette de sauvetage, spacieuse, plus grande à elle seule que les appartements de son père, les meubles immenses, dorés, somptueux sous les draperies qui décoraient les murs et tombaient du haut plafond. La température était plus que douce, élevée même, et il ne frissonnait nullement bien qu'il soit nu sous le drap qu'il repoussa pour se lever, arrachant le capteur biologique fixé sur sa poitrine.

Les vêtements qui se trouvaient sur la chaise près du lit évoquaient la tenue habituelle de son père, jusqu'à la tête de mort sur le haut de la combinaison de cuir, et bien que ce ne soient évidemment pas les siens, ils étaient parfaitement coupés. Il glissa ses pieds dans les hautes bottes noires et fut heureusement surpris de constater qu'il disposait toujours de son cosmogun, mais il se garda bien de s'en réjouir, ignorant qui avait récupéré sa navette alors qu'il dérivait sans plus aucun contrôle, incapable de réactiver les systèmes de survie qui étaient tombés en panne les uns après les autres.

Les portes de la chambre s'ouvrant, Alban se raidit par réflexe, faisant face à une Niflung à la pâle blondeur contrastant avec le noir de ses vêtements qui la moulaient plus qu'agréablement.

Elle sourit.

- Je suis Ferno, l'Amirale des Walkyries ! Bienvenue à bord du _Jura II_, Alban !

FIN


End file.
